Now that the spotlight's gone
by ReginaMills96
Summary: Threequel to 'It comes with the territory' and 'It's not just about us anymore'. Months later, the summer holidays are coming to a close and Poppy's first day as a year 11 student beckons, things seem to be going well. Lara has become a part of the family and Poppy no longer needs her psychiatrist... But is life for Poppy ever that simple? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New fic... THE THREEQUEL! Dum dum duhhhh!**

**CHAPTER 1**

(Poppy's POV)

The summer holidays were coming to a close and tomorrow would be my first day in year 11, I still found it hard to think to the future without feeling guilty because Emily wasn't here. She'd be going in to year 8 if she was still here... Finn and I were back on track eventhough I still hadn't told him what happened last year. It was in the past now, if I told him now it would just mess everything up...

Rachel had gone a bit crazy with the overprotective, supportive mother act and as I sat at the breakfast bar drinking a bottle of Dr Pepper she was putting name tags in everything! It was like I was starting high school or something. She'd bought me everything brand new... Skirts, shirts, tie, jumper, blazer, socks, tights, PE kit, bag... It was a bright pink superdry sachel with white writing. She bought me school shoes even though she knew I probably wouldn't wear them. I had a pencil case and brand new stationary. She'd even attempted to buy me school trousers but after I completely refused to wear them she bought me new black, skinny jeans.

"Mum, you don't have to put my name in everything. I know its mine!" I told her

"I know, but I don't want it getting mixed up when you're getting changed for PE or something"

"When's the last time I did PE?" I asked

"Well that's going to change. Because we don't skive lessons anymore do we Poppy?" Rachel asked

"Noo" I sighed

It was only about 10:30am on a monday morning... Today was supposed to be teacher training but Rachel had wriggled out of it somehow. Adam was out looking at a car... I didn't see why we needed another car but apparently Adam liked the BMW X5 and we needed a "family car"...

I heard the letter box open and then slam closed as the post was delivered and I hopped down from the breakfast bar going to get it, I bent down picking it up and sorting through the letters as I walked back through, there was a letter, hand written... Addressed to us.

**Poppy And Emily Mills**

Who'd write to me that didn't know about Em? I looked down the letter to see who'd signed it.

**Love mum **

**XxXxXxX**

**Mob: 07632554198**

**Email: angiemills **

Was this some sort of joke? It seemed like everytime I got back on track something came along to mess it up... I knew this was a joke. It had to be... I handed the rest of the post to Rachel.

(Rachel's POV)

There wasn't much in the post but, when I looked over at Poppy she had a letter in her hand and the colour had drained from her face. I put the post on the table and looked at her.

"Poppy..." I asked

She didn't seem to hear me and continued to stare at the letter in her hand. I got a glance at the envelope. It was hand written and addressed to Poppy and Emily... Whatever it was it had really sent shivers down her spine.

"Poppy!" I said

Her eyes snapped up to mine and she shoved the letter and the envelope in her pocket.

"What?" She asked

"Where did you go? Hey? You were miles away. What's that?" I asked motioning to the letter in her pocket

"Nothing. Junk mail..." She said smiling as if everything was fine "I'm gonna go for a bath"

After Poppy got out of hospital last year she completely changed, she got her head down, got things back on track with Finn, she helped out around the house... She transformed herself. She only saw Dr Kozinsky for medication reviews now... She was off the anti depressants completely and down to taking anti-psychotics once a day. She was doing great as long as things were calm.

Yeah she lost her temper every now and then and ended up kicking off or getting into a scrap but she hadn't properly gone off the rails in a while now because she had parents that loved her, Tom was locked up and she was coming to terms with Em's death and finally allowing herself to grieve...

I just really didn't want her to go back there. Poppy seemed to have a habit for getting so far and then slamming down the barriers... She'd already gone upstairs and I could hear the water running.

**A/N: Okay so... First chapter is up! I'd appreciate it if you left me a review and let me know what you thought? :) xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

(Poppy's POV)

I sat on the closed toilet seat in my dressing gown waiting for the hot water to fill the bath tub. I had the screwed up letter in my hand, I straightened it out with my fingers and started reading from the top...

**Poppy... Emily...**

**I'm aware that this might come as a bit of a shock to you. I know you haven't heard from me for years... When I left your father he didn't take it well, I was a mess... My addiction got the better of me and I knew I needed to get sorted out. When James left me I knew I needed help and I went into rehab... I was released a few months ago and I've been getting my life back together. I know that Tom is in prison but I haven't been to see him yet. I've got a job, I'm a nurse and I've moved back to Rochdale. I know you and Em are living in foster care. I was hoping we could meet up and I can try and fix some of the damage I have caused... I'm completely clean now Poppy and I want to get to know my daughters and have that mother/daughter relationship with you two. I know I have a lot to make up for and it's not going to be easy but I'm just asking for a chance... I hope you get in contact.**

**Love Mum **

**XxXxXxX**

**Mob: 07632554198**

**Email: angiemills **

I sighed glancing away from the letter and at the bath tub, the water level was almost at the top.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, quickly going to the bath and turning off the tap

I pulled the plug out until half of the hot water drained out and then I put it back in filling it up a bit more with cold water. I went back into my room leaving the letter on my bed and got in the bath. I laid down sinking my body under the water and bubbles, I laid there thinking for a while. What did I do? I was so confused, the druggie mum I thought was dead had just written me a letter... I felt like I should call her, I wanted to know why she just walked out and why she never told me Tom wasn't my dad? But I felt like I'd be betraying Rachel... I mean she'd raised me. Turned me from an untrusting, misbehaving weirdo into someone that wasn't afraid to let people in.

I couldn't talk to Rachel about this because I didn't want to hurt her by making her feel like she was losing me... Maybe I'd just have to sort it out myself? But then Rachel would know I'm hiding something and get worried but, If I did tell her, she'd be upset! Grrrrrrr! I felt so conflicted. Why couldn't things just be simple? I held my breathe and slumped down under the water just looking up and listening to the distorted sounds. I let out a breathe and a whoosh of bubbles rose to the surface. With out thinking I took a deep breathe in, water got in my lungs and I sat up spluttering and gasping for air.

It took a few minutes for me to regain my composure and then I pulled the plug out and climbed out, I grabbed one of the towels and wrapped it around myself before slumping down and sitting on the floor. There was a knock on the door seconds later...

"Poppy? Are you okay?" Rachel called through the door

I stood up and walked over to the door, unlocking it and opening it to see Rachel stood there.

"I want to cut..." I told her "I _need _to"

She took my dressing gown and wrapped it around my shoulders before pulling me closer to her into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you" She said softly

"Why because I'm weak and I can't control my feelings?"

"No. Because you had those bad feelings and instead of hurting yourself, you came to me" She said

I tied the dressing gown properly and we went into my room sitting on the bed.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong? I might be able to help?" Rachel suggested

"Somehow I doubt it, I know you're like wonder woman. But there are somethings that even you can't fix..."

**A/N: Okay so chapter 2... Let me know what you thought! Reviews are most welcome! :) xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've just realised that in the last chapter the address didn't come up properly. So I apologise but it was an email address... It was supposed to say angie mills at gmail dot com.**

(Poppy's POV)

"Come on sweetheart, you can tell me..." Rachel said

"It's just..." I said, I was actually considering telling her but then I decided against it. I'd just hurt her. "I'm just nervous about tomorrow..."

"Don't be... Its the same Waterloo Road, you've got friends... Finn... Me... Your dad... You'll be absolutely fine. I promise."

She was right about school... The rest of my life I wasn't so sure. I laid in bed that night trying to put my mum out of my mind, I was torn. I thought my mum was dead, I wanted to know her... Give her a chance but the other part of me hated her, she left us to rot. Didn't give a damn about us and now I had a family she wanted to ruin that. I put my headphones in and scrolled through my playlist on my phone hoping to find a distraction, I settled for one of my favourite songs. Zara Larsson - Uncover.

Nobody sees, Nobody knows. We are a secret, Can't be exposed... The lyrics rang in my head as the music played at full volume. With my head clear of thoughts I soon drifted off the sleep but I was woken what seemed like only minutes later. Someone was in the room with me, touching my head... Instinct took over and I sat bolt upright as my heart raced.

"Shhh its okay..." Rachel said "You fell asleep with your headphones in"

She had my phone and headphones in her hand and she unplugged the headphones before plugging my charger in. Then she tucked me back in and kissed my head softly. As I laid there my heart was still thrumming against my rib cage.

"Go back to sleep" She said quietly, before switching out my lamp and leaving me alone in the darkness.

I was still on the verge of consciousness and once I rolled over and got comfy I was out like a light.

(Rachel's POV)

First day of a new year I wanted to look sharp so I settled for my black trouser suit with and a crisp white blouse and of course my trusty black suede boots. I went downstairs to have a coffee with Adam before I woke Poppy up and started the morning arguments. As I went into the kitchen Poppy was sat at the table staring into a glass of coke, dressed in her black jeans, white shirt, tie, maroon hoodie and her blue and pink nike hi-tops. Her long hair was in a fishtail plait that was draped over her shoulder.

"You're up early" I said "Have you had some breakfast?"

"Nope" She replied simply

"You need to eat something before you go to school. Caffeine overload is not a good idea" I said

"I'll just get something at school..." Poppy mumbled

"You need to put your uniform on too. Its the first day back"

"Just get off my case!" Poppy snapped, storming out of the room

"Poppy!-" I called after her but she didn't answer

"Leave her to calm down Rach..." Adam said "Probably just got out the wrong side of bed"

"She told me she's worried about going back"

"Poppy? Nervous? She's got everyone in that place wrapped around her finger" Adam said

"I think there's something she's not telling me..."

"You know Poppy? The more we try and get her to talk the more she'll push us away. We just have to let her talk in her own time"

I'd had a coffee and some toast by the time Poppy came back downstairs. She'd put her blazer over her hoodie and the maroon hood rested down the back and she'd swapped her trainers for her suede black ankle boots with the little heel that were bought for school. I guess it was a start. Her bag was hanging off her shoulder.

"I'm walking to school with Finn..." She said

"I'll drive you both?" I offered

"No thanks... I wanna walk"

(Poppy's POV)

Finn met me in our usual spot but something was different. He was wearing jeans and a tshirt and the minute he reached me, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Finn what's going on? Where's your uniform?" I asked

"We're moving..." Finn said

"What out of Rochdale?" I asked

"Out of the UK. We're moving to LA"

"What?" I asked shocked "What about school? What about us?"

Finn didn't answer me.

"Finn!?" I shouted

"I don't know what to do!"

"Let's runaway?" I suggested

"They'd find us eventually and then they'd send me to america!" Finn snapped

"You think of something then!" I yelled

"I'm sorry..." Finn said quietly, pulling me back towards him

"I could ask Rachel if you could stay with us?"

"She'd never go for that not after the party..." Finn sighed "Maybe its for the best..."

"Don't be dumb! What you saying that for?" I asked

"Well your parents don't like me. Lara doesn't think we're good for each other. I just get you in trouble"

"I'm not some puppet that heeds your every request! I don't give a damn what they think... I'm not gonna let them do this to us!" I argued

"Poppy they love you, I can't take you away from them. You've got a good thing there"

"I don't care! What happens to us? We were supposed to be forever!" I yelled

"I know... Alright!"

"I'm so glad I never kept that baby" I mumbled

"You what?" Finn asked

"Nothing, bad joke" I said

I hadn't meant to say that it just came out.

**A/N: Sorry its taken so long between birthday celebrations and travelling I haven't had time to do much else... I've made this chapter a little bit longer to make up for it! Please Review! :) xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Little bit of background, I was watching series 4 and I decided I wanted to show Poppy's protective instincts over Rachel so I'm bringing in Earl Kelly. I'm changing the story though. Sam and Denzil are already at WR and Rose still works with Adam. Maxine doesn't exist in my fic so Earl didn't shoot her... Earl's been staying with his step dad but now he's come back to live with his mum and joining Sam and Denzil at WR!**

**CHAPTER 4**

(Finn's POV)

I knew that wasn't a joke and some how things just clicked. I found myself thinking about when Poppy ignored me last year... I never did figure out what I'd done wrong.

"A few months ago... The end of last year" I said, piecing the facts together

"No Finn seriously it was a bad joke" Poppy tried to lie

"Stop lying to me!" I yelled "You got rid of a baby? My baby? Our baby? Without even telling me?"

"Okay yeah I did. What would you have done? Looked after us both? Got a job? Been a good dad?" Poppy asked

"Yeah I would have, I'd been there. We could have talked about it!" I told her

Did she really think I was that awful that I'd make her go through that alone? That I'd just abandon her?

"Wake up Finn! This isn't some film! It wasn't going to be okay! Our parents weren't going to be fine with it! Baby's take money, time! You have to grow up there's no way we could raise a kid!" Poppy screamed

"You never gave us a chance!"

"See! This is exactly why I didn't tell you! I knew you'd react like this!"

"I'm reacting like this because you didn't tell me" I told her

"Get a grip Finn! You're 16! I'm nearly 16 we're kids!"

"So? We could have done it" I said "You raised your sister..."

"Yeah! And look where she ended up? In the ground! Brilliant!" Poppy screamed

Poppy started walking off down the street.

"Where are you going!?" I called

"School! I'm done talking to you!" She yelled back not even turning around

"My flights tonight! I'll ring you!" I called

"Do what you want! You normally do!"

(Poppy's POV)

Could today actually get any worse? I'd had a fight with Rachel, Skipped breakfast, been dumped... Well my boyfriend was moving to the other side of the world which was pretty much the same! Finn had found out what I did last year and now I was late to school. My first day back was going fabulous! I'd been put in Mr Budgen's form this year and lets just say I had absolutely no intention of going. I decided to walk the long way round to Rachel's office, she was sure to give me a lecture and I wanted to prolong the silence before it came to that. It was extended form today anyway, first day back always was. Gave the teachers time to make sure we had the right uniform on and they gave out planners and timetables.

As I walked past Miss Campbell's office something caught my eye and I had to go back and look again. I rubbed my eyes several times. Maybe this was some bad dream... A nightmare, where my first day back was going absolutely shit? Maybe I'd wake up any second. I pinched myself, Stamped on my own foot and slapped myself. Nothing. Shit, what if this was real? Just when I thought things actually couldn't get any worse something always had to sneak up on me. Why hadn't Rachel told me? I stood there staring at the door which still said the same thing.

**Lara Stone**

**Head of pastoral care**

That was just what I needed! Don't get me wrong Lara was ace and I loved her to bits but, it was bad enough that she stuck her nose in my home life let alone my school life. I was allowed to act the class clown every once in a while without having my behaviour scrutinised and my head examined... I kept walking to Rachel's office where she was stood. Some kid was squaring up to her, he pressed the tips of his index and middle finger to her head and virtually shooting her. I didn't care how mad I was with Rachel no little shit was doing that to my mum.

I pushed in between the two having my back to Rachel. I smacked my arms into the boys chest, pushing him back. He had lines shaved into his eyebrows and his sharp teeth and short hair gave him an intimidating look but he didn't scare me. He looked at me and grinned a crooked smile, his eyes narrowing. He was wearing the school uniform with a camouflage coat over and a chunky silver chain around his neck.

"Poppy, leave it. Its okay" Rachel said

I just ignored her and turned back to the boy who was still grinning that strange crooked smile.

"Poppy... That's a pretty name" The boy grinned

"Nevermind me who the hell are you?" I asked

"Earl... Kelly"

"Listen Earl you even look at her again and I'll kill you, you got that?" I asked

"Yeah, you gonna show me around then Poppy?" Earl asked

"No and for the record I'm not interested. I mean it..."

Earl winked and clicked his tongue at the same time. I shoved him against the wall.

"Listen!" I said angrily "You think you can wink and I'll drop my knickers, well I don't find your hard man act scary or sexy!"

Rachel stepped in between us, Earl was still grinning that stupid smile.

"Enough!" Rachel said


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

(Poppy's POV)

"Earl you'll be in Mr Budgen's form..." Rachel said before turning to me "Poppy maybe you could show Mr Kelly the way?"

"I'm not going to Budgen's form!" I argued

"Poppy, come on we talked about this. I'll walk both of you" Rachel said

Rachel put her hand on my shoulder steering me in the right direction. I stopped outside the classroom.

"By the way thanks for telling me my boyfriend was moving to America and about Lara!" I snapped

"We'll talk about it later okay?" Rachel said

"Its always later with you" I mumbled

Rachel sighed and knocked on the door before opening it.

"Grantly, this is Earl Kelly and you already know Poppy..." She said

There was one empty table at the back meaning that Earl and I had to sit together. We both collected our timetables and planners at the front.

"Let's see if we can last an hour without being sent to the cooler shall we Poppy Mason?" Mr Budgen asked

I gritted my teeth and went to my seat.

"Mason? You're related to the snobby headteacher?" Earl asked, sat next to me

"She's my mum" I replied

"You don't seem like you're related to her" He commented

"I'm adopted not like its any of your business, I told you. I'm not interested"

"I just wanna be your friend. I'm new, need you to show me around..." Earl grinned

"Why would I help you?" I questioned

"Earl Kelly... Poppy Mason... Something you want to share with the class...?" Mr Budgen asked

"No sir" I mumbled

"Poppy why is it that I always find you in the centre of the troublemaking?" Mr Budgen asked

"Don't know sir" I said "Just lucky I guess"

"How about you try and get through the first day back without ending up in detention?" He smirked

"How about you try and get through the day without losing your wig sir?" I replied smirking

The class erupted in laughter and Mr Budgen stood there looking annoyed.

"I would like you to leave this classroom" He said

"Someone's in a bad mood today sir?" I smirked "Did you lose at the horses again?"

The class laughed even louder.

"Right time out! Go sit in Miss Stone's form" Mr Budgen said

I put my planner in my bag and slung the strap over my shoulder. My timetable in my hand folded up. I walked down the the front of the classroom until my face was inches from his. He was red and flustered.

"Or what?" I challenged

Mr Budgen stood there looking scared and intimidated but, said nothing.

"Grow a set you old codger!" I said before walking out

There was still 40 minutes of form time left and no way was I going to Lara's room. I went and sat on the staircase and looked at my timetable. It wasn't too bad, I guess. Chemistry - Mr Mead, Biology - Mrs Diamond, Physics - Mr Mead, English - Mr Clarkson, PE - Miss Boston, French - Miss Haydock, Food tech. - Mrs Fry, PSHCE - Miss Stone! What!? Great now she was a teacher as well! Art - Miss Campbell, Maths - Miss Boston... Since when did she teach Maths? Half these teachers had it in for me...

"Poppy Mason where should you be?" Mr Clarkson asked

I looked up and he was heading up the stairs towards me.

"Form sir..."

"Then why aren't you there?" He asked

"Mr Budgen timed me out" I told him

"Where to?"

"Miss Stone... I'm not going" I told him

"Come on..."

I stood up and he escorted me to Lara's office, it appears she didn't have a form. Then once I was in the door he left me to it.

(Lara's POV)

I had to admit it was strange being a teacher, but Rachel needed a head of pastoral care that could double up as a PSHCE teacher and I was a doctor which kinda made me qualified and she thought I could raise a better awareness on mental health issues... Poppy stood behind the door after Tom left and I could tell what she was thinking.

"Don't even think about doing a runner, because I'll catch you... Sit down" I told her

I'd had a little move around in my office but the blue sofa remained in the same place. She took a seat there...

"I was going to come and find you later, I got a call from Finn this morning... He cancelled his future appointments with me and he asked me to look after you... He's worried about you. He said you had a fight about something that happened last year..."

"Yeah well Finn needs to keep his mouth shut!" Poppy said defensively

"Poppy he told me everything... Why didn't you tell me about the abortion?" I asked

"Here's a thought... I didn't want you to know. Its no ones business and Finn had made his feelings pretty clear. So clear in fact that instead of just dumping me he's fucked off to America!"

"You know keeping that bottled up isn't healthy"

"Don't go all touchy feely on me, your not my shrink anymore. Anyway, Rachel doesn't have time for me today... So why should you bother?" Poppy said simply

**A/N: So opinions... Opinions, Opinions! What do you think about me bringing Lara in as a teacher? Reviews would be lovely... :) xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Linda Andrews (Nurse from casualty) doesn't have a scouse accent in my little fic world, she has Davina's voice...**

**CHAPTER 6**

(Poppy's POV)

Today's plan was... PSHCE, CHEMISTRY, FRENCH, MATHS, ENGLISH and ART. In PSHCE I took a seat at the back of the room and started texting under the desk.

_Can't believe u told Lara! :O It's okay for u! U swan off & leave me 2 get all the agro! Thanks a lot Finn! :( _

I sent that one to Finn and then began typing a new message.

_Hi, It's Poppy... I got your letter and I was thinking maybe we could meet up for a coffee or something? There's some stuff we need to talk about..._

Did I put kisses? No that would be strange I mean she was a total stranger... A few minutes later my phone vibrated in my hand. Holding it under the table I opened the message expecting it to be Finn trying to defend himself but it wasn't.

_That sounds great! There's a cafe in town, Coffee Cali... I'll meet you there at 4pm. Xxxxxx_

What did I have to lose? Rachel was busy with her precious school... Adam just followed her lead and my boyfriend was gone! Not like I had much else to do. The rest of the day passed at an annoyingly slow pace and we spent most of the day writing names on exercise books and doing 'ice-breaker' activities. Earl Kelly was in most of my classes give or take a few and although I tried my best to avoid trouble it seemed to find me a couple of times.

When school finished at 3:15 I started walking into town, I was supposed to wait for Rachel but it was the first day back and she'd be snowed under and probably wouldn't even notice I'd gone. It didn't take me long to get to the cafe, I knew it well. I was shaking; I hadn't seen my mum since I was a baby... Would I recognise her? Would she recognise me?

I went inside and stopped just inside the door to look around, the place was dead. The only people in there were two old ladies sat in the corner with their cups of tea having a chat. I was a bit early, it was only 3:50pm so I went up to the counter and ordered myself a latte. Then I took a seat at a table near the window and put my bag down, minutes later a waitress brought over my coffee.

"Thanks" I smiled at her softly

My phone which was sat on the table beeped and I picked it up sliding across the lock bar.

**Rachel**

**Message**

_You were supposed to wait for me and your dad? I think you and me need to have a little chat. Ring me._

No kisses. Rachel was angry.

_Sorry! I have to sort something out. Be home for tea. Xxx_

I sent the message and then put my phone on silent before sliding my phone into my pocket. I sat there watching the white clock on the wall tick by slowly, this seemed to be taking forever. At 4:04 she still wasn't here... Maybe she wasn't coming? 5 more minutes I told myself. If she's not here then, I'll go. As I was lost in my thoughts the cafe door opened and a blonde woman walked in, I'd seen her before but, I couldn't work out where? She was dressed in pale skinny jeans and a nice top. Her honey blonde hair tied back in a wavy ponytail. She too stood by the door looking round as if she was meeting someone she didn't know. She finally spotted me and came over.

"Poppy?" She asked

I smiled back softly. "Angela?"

She put her coat on the back of the chair opposite me and motioned to my empty coffee cup.

"Can I get you another?" She asked

"Sure" I replied nervously

She didn't seem like the same person at all, she was much more contained... Together... She ordered our drinks and then came and sat down.

"So Angela..." I began, I didn't know what was going to follow but it was a start.

"Actually I prefer to go by Linda now..." She said "It's um complicated but when I got clean I wanted a fresh start, a new me"

"Cool" Was all I could get out in reply

That was where I'd seen her! Linda Andrews. Nurse Andrews. A&E!

"How are you?" Linda asked "Could Emily not make it today?"

"Umm..." I started looking down into my fresh mug of coffee "Em... Em was in a car accident about 8... 9 months ago. She um... She..."

I was really struggling and I still couldn't bring myself to say the word, died.

"She didn't make it...?" Linda finished

I shook my head glumly. I could tell she was sad, but the sort of sadness where someone who lived near you that you knew of but didn't really _know _died. Em was her daughter so she was sad but she didn't know her...

"So you're living in foster care?" She asked

"Not exactly, when I started Waterloo Road I was living alone with Em... We had our own place. Let's just say it wasn't really working out. My head teacher, Rachel took me in, and then she adopted me and Em. I was visiting Tom when he told me he wasn't my dad... And by chance I found my real dad Adam, who is actually married to Rachel so it's a bit complicated and confusing but long story, short I lived with Rachel and Adam" I said

"Well the reason I got in contact with you was because the last few months since I've been out of rehab I've put my life back together and I wanted my daughter's back but obviously Em is no longer with us... Poppy I want you to come and live with me, permanently" Linda said

"What? Move in?" I asked

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry but, I came because I wanted to know you. I wanted to know my birth mother... See if you've really changed and maybe have some sort of relationship with you. You know? Weekends out? Visits? Eventually. But, you left me with my drunken step dad, who told me you were dead might I add and suffer years of abuse and raise a 4 month old baby at the age of 4. I want to know you but Rachel and Adam are my parents and although we fight, I wouldn't swap them for anyone else in the world..."

**A/N: So Lara knows... Will she tell Rachel? And will Poppy admit where she's really been? We shall see. Let me know what you thought... I love getting your reviews! :) xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Before I get stuck in I would like to thank the people that leave reviews on a regular basis, getting feedback off you guys is great! And to here I've got the characters spot on is just... WOW! When I'm not writing I'm pretty much watching my series 3, 4 and 5 box set trying to get the characters' personality especially Rachel. So, maddiejean95, WritingWhat'sOnMyMind, HermioneCullen, StellaPriceFan, reddiefan25, I-Wish-Upon-Falling-Stars, Ordinarycasgirl and anyone else that I've missed that reviews my fic's regularly... THANK YOU! You have no idea how much it means to me to hear that people like the stuff that spills out of my head onto the paper and it means that my writing is not a waste of time. So, yeah... Thanks! And on with the story!**

**CHAPTER 7**

(Rachel's POV)

Poppy arrived home a little while after half past five, I stood in the hallway with my arms folded waiting for her. She got through the door slipped off her shoes and hung her bag on the banister and came bounding towards me, wrapping her arms around me tightly she held herself there.

"I love you mum" She said holding me tighter

"If this is some little plan you've hatched to avoid trouble it's not going to work. I love you too but that doesn't mean you're not in trouble, young lady" I replied

"It's not some plan, promise. I just don't tell you enough and you can tell me off until you're blue in the face. I don't mind..." She smiled happily

"Who are you and what have you done with my Poppy?" I asked

"Come on, get a drink then we're going to have a little chat about your behaviour and how you're grounded" I told her, returning my hands to my hips

"Cool" Poppy chirped skipping off into the kitchen

What on earth was going on? She wasn't supposed to be happy about being told off... I followed her into the kitchen where she joined me at the table with a glass of Fanta.

"First, you disappear off this morning to meet Finn..." I said, Poppy's smile fell at that point but she stayed quiet "Then you turn up late, get timed out of form time? Really Poppy, in the three years I've been head teacher here I think you're the first to get timed out of registration..."

"-In my defence, Budgen has it in for me. It wasn't my fault" Poppy argued

"Poppy... Then you decide to skip your time out with Lara, get caught texting in her lesson and then you disappear after school without even telling me! I do not want a repeat of this tomorrow do you understand me?"

"Yeah..." Poppy nodded

"And seeing as though you don't like following the rules and behaving I'm going to put you on green report. 6 lessons, 2 registrations. 5 points a lesson. That's 40 points. You get under 30; you're in detention that night... You'll have to check in with either Miss Boston or Mr Clarkson at the end of everyday and get them to sign it to say they've seen it... Then you bring it home for me to sign as well. Do you understand?" I asked

"Yeppers" Poppy said

"Listen, I know you've got a lot going on... With Finn moving away. I know you're going to miss him but that does not entitle you to behave like the school idiot..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked

"I didn't know. There was a note on my desk this morning from my secretary saying Finn's mum had called"

"I'm sorry I misbehaved, but seriously Budgen hates me! Can't I like move forms or something? Please!" She pleaded

"No, Poppy just try and behave. There's three days left of this week, try please..."

"Alright, fine. I'll try..."

The timer on the oven started beeping and Adam turned it off before bending down and taking a cottage pie out of the oven. I moved my paperwork off the table and set the table with Poppy's help. Adam plated up tea which was cottage pie with mixed veg, watching Adam with his presentation of the food I could tell he was in his element. Poppy ate silently as Adam and I talked about our day. It was nice; we hadn't had a family dinner in ages.

**A/N: The green report was something we had at my high school, it was basically a sheet of green A4 paper a section for everyday of the week and little sections for classes. We had to get a comment, a number between 1 and 5. 1 being absolutely terrible behaviour and 5 being fine. Because I had to grow up at home and look after my little brother and sister, I saw school as my playground. My head of year sort of took me under her wing and looked after me; my relationship with her was a lot like Poppy and Rachel's. So I felt like I could misbehave more there, I actually inherited the name 'Casper the ghost' because I truanted so much and my head of year used to chase me round and sort me out like Rachel does for Poppy... And I didn't make it easy for her. **

**I HATED school, I didn't go. Me and my friend Leah bunked off, I got into trouble. I was on green report for a year and a half in this time I set it on fire twice, then they finally put me on amber report then I had to take that to the deputy head who actually was called Mr Rimmer... Just saying. Isolation which was my school's version of the cooler was my second home and I actually got kicked out of there once, after I spent a week in there and got so bored I started misbehaving for the teacher that runs that place and she picked me up and carried me out. So, just thought I'd share that so you have an idea what I'm talking about... I'm kind of an expert on high school punishment systems... Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought! :) xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

(Rachel's POV)

After tea Poppy went to sit by the pool with her headphones and a magazine, Adam and I were cleaning up in the kitchen when there was a knock on the front door. Adam and I both looked at each other.

"I'll get it" I told him

I pecked his cheek and went off to the front door; I opened it to see Lara stood there.

"Hi Lara" I smiled

"Hi Rachel, could I have a word? Is Adam around?" She asked

"Yeah of course come in. Is everything okay? How was your first day?"

"It was great, I really enjoyed it" Lara replied

I stepped to the side allowing her in and she went into the living room, I went into the kitchen getting Adam and both of us went into the living room and sat down.

"There's no easy way to say this really, I'm concerned about Poppy's emotional health... This morning I got a phone call from Finn. He cancelled his appointments with me and told me he was moving away, he erm asked me to keep an eye on Poppy they had a fight this morning and she told him something she didn't mean to" Lara said

"Well what?" Adam asked, the concern in his voice growing

"She said she was glad she never kept the baby. He said it was when she was in hospital, when he couldn't work out why she wouldn't talk to him..."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing... I didn't want to believe it but, all the pieces fit together.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked

"Yes, I wish I wasn't but I asked her this morning and she admitted it, and then she just completely shut down"

"Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"It's not uncommon..." Lara reassured "Why don't we speak to Poppy?"

"I'll get her..." I said

I needed a minute away from this conversation to get my head around it. I went out into the hallway, I could see straight through the kitchen into the pool where Poppy had been sat... She was gone. I looked in front of me, her coat and trainers were gone and the front door was wide open. Had she heard everything we'd said? I rushed out into the front garden; I saw her walking towards the end of the road.

"POPPY!" I screamed, not because I was angry but just so she'd hear me

She turned and saw me, then broke into a sprint. Luckily, I still had my shoes on... It was a good job I was use to chasing runaway teens around Rochdale. I closed the front door behind me and ran after her, she was fast and I found myself wondering why she'd never tried out for the sprint team because she'd blow everyone else out of the water.

(Poppy's POV)

I was running as fast as I could and Rachel was hot on my tail, in heels too. Was she some sort of ninja? I was so lost in thoughts that I was narrowly missed by a car at the junction. I stopped for a minute as I regained my bearings but when I saw Rachel getting even closer and then Lara's silver range rover heading towards me, I bolted like I'd never done before. I had a right to confidentiality about this particular subject and there was absolutely no way I was talking about it. If Finn Sharkey ever set foot in this country again, I'd kill him.

I didn't know where I was going... Wherever, my legs took me I guessed. I was use to running away, they weren't. I took a detour, jumping over a fence and running through a field their cars wouldn't get through here. Then I jumped over a wall and dropped down onto an alleyway, I took a minute to catch my breathe. I hadn't done this for a long time and it was definitely taking its toll, I set off again running up the alley onto an estate where I bumped into Earl Kelly. Of course it had to be him of all people.

"Earl Get out of the way I need to move!" I told him

"Where you running to?" He asked

"None of your business" I snapped

"Who you running from? Pigs?"

"What?" I asked confused

"Police?" He said grinning that stupid smile

"No. Family"

"I can help you out. You can stay at mine" He offered

"I told you I'm not interested"

"You can have my bed, I'll kip on the floor" Earl said

Somehow I didn't believe him but I was running out of options.

"Fine" I sighed "But, you better not try anything. I've just broke up with my boyfriend and that does not mean I'm going to jump into bed with you... Or anyone else for that matter"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

(Poppy's POV)

I woke up in Earl's bed alone and fully clothed, I sat up looking around... Memories from the previous day came flooding back to me. Earl was laid snoring on the floor wrapped in a sleeping bag, at least he'd kept his promise. I laid back down yawning and having a stretch before I pulled out my phone.

13 Missed calls... 6 from Rachel, 4 from Adam and 3 from Lara. Did they not get the message!? Why couldn't they just leave me alone for five minutes? I also had three new voicemail messages from Rachel. I dialled 443 and waited for it to ring.

"Welcome to giffgaff's voicemail. Before we get started enter a pin between 4 and 6 numbers long. This means you'll be able to access your messages from another device. Type in your pin and press # when you've finished..." The operator sounded

I quickly typed in a random 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and pressed #.

"That's great! You have 3 new messages in you message box. First message... 'Poppy, I'm not angry. Sweetheart... I'm worried, Come home' To hear the message again press 1, To save the message press 2, To delete the message press 3"

I pressed 3 and returned the phone to my ear.

"Next message. 'Poppy... Just tell me where you are? Ring me. Text me anything. I love you' TO hear the message again press-"

I deleted the message before the operator could finish.

"Next message. 'I'm not judging you. I'm not angry. I'm not going to shout or scream orpunish you. I just want to know that you're safe... Come to school or home whichever you want. Please...' To-"

I pressed delete again. I see her precious school still came first...

"There are no new messages in this mailbox"

I put the phone down and shoved it back in my pocket. I was still wearing the same pale blue skinny jeans, white t-shirt and my nike blazers from yesterday and I'd been laying on my coat because it smelt like home. I hadn't even noticed Earl was awake, until he spoke.

"See? I didn't try nothing" He smirked

"Yeah, maybe your not so bad after all" I smirked back

"Yeah? We just got off on the wrong foot. Come on let's go get some breakfast..." He said

Earl stood up pulling on his tracksuit bottoms and led me downstairs. His mum Rose was cooking a fry up and it smelt amazing.

"Mum, this is Poppy" Earl said

"Hiya love, sit down... I'll get ya some breakfast" Rose said happily "My boys' girlfriends are always welcome in this house"

"Oh we're not... We're just friends..." I told her

Sam came in, wearing her uniform her blonde hair pinned back by a headband.

"Poppy haven't seen you in ages..." Sam said giving me a hug "Not since that party"

"Yeah, I'm still grounded for that"

"I missed a party?" Earl asked, smirking

"Yeah, Oh it was mint Earl you shoulda seen it" Sam told him

"Maybe I'll get to see another time..." Earl said

"So are you two shacked up together now?" She asked

"Shut it Sambuca! I'm just helping out a mate" Earl said defensively

"Oooh" Sam taunted

Rose brought over breakfast placing a full english in front of each of us.

"Thanks Mrs Kelly" I said

"Oh darlin' its no problem. You're welcome here any time and it's Rose..." Rose said

Breakfast was amazing and after my little exercise class yesterday I was starving... After we'd finished eating we headed out the house. My phone rung as we were walking. Finn.

"Who's that?" Earl asked

"My Ex"

Earl took the phone and answered it.

"Listen, I'm Poppy's boyfriend. Stop bugging her or I'll have to come and bug you. She's moved on!" Earl said before putting the phone down "I don't think he'll be calling again in a hurry"

We went back to mine, everyone was at school anyway and I was in need of toothpaste and a hairbrush.

"You've got a pool!?" Earl asked bewildered "Your house is massive I'd never leave this place"

"Aint all its cracked up to be..."

"Living with Mason and that, do you get let off with homework and that?"

"Nah if anything I get more detentions for not meeting her expectations..." I told him


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

(Rachel's POV)

I sat in my office trying to focus on work but, I just couldn't. As much as I liked to think of Waterloo Road as my baby... It wasn't. Poppy was and I just wanted her to come home safe, I didn't care if she came home and misbehaved for the rest of her life as long as she was okay. I knew things had to change between us, I mean was I that much of a dragon that she'd rather run away than talk to me? There was a knock on the door and Adam opened it, he took one look at the expression on my face and wrapped his arms around me.

"She'll be fine, you'll see? She'll come home and we can sort this mess out" Adam reassured me

"I hope so..." I replied

"Listen, I've got to get back we're snowed under. I just wanted to check you're okay?"

"I will be... Once my daughter is back where she belongs" I smiled a small smile

"I know"

Adam pressed his lips to mine, kissing me softly. It was different; it reassured me and made me feel like he was there for me. When he broke the kiss he held me to his chest again for a few long seconds.

"I'll see you later, I love you" Adam said

"Love you too" I replied

There was a long second where he held my hand and then our fingers parted. When Adam was out of sight I grabbed my coat sliding it on and got my handbag before going out and closing my office door behind me.

"Joyce can you cancel all my appointments for this afternoon? And if anyone calls I'm out" I told her

"Yes Miss Mason" Joyce replied

I went out to the car park and climbed into my little Audi pulling out of the drive. I didn't know where I was even going to start but, I couldn't just sit in my office doing nothing. I drove to where we lost her yesterday and parked up, before continuing through the field on foot and dropping down onto the alleyway. I followed the alleyway out onto an estate, where to now? I just kept walking round and round. I honestly didn't know where to look. I walked for hours with no luck; I eventually decided to go back to driving round and walked back to my car.

(Poppy's POV)

I'd parted with Earl and had been walking just trying to sort my head out and work out what to do next. In the end I'd seen something that had changed my mind, Rachel's Audi TT parked up near the field I'd run through yesterday. I walked up to the car and looked inside, no sign of her. It was definitely her car, the registration plate matched and everything. Her handbag was even on the passenger seat. Where was she? What was she doing here? Was she looking for me? I sat on the grass leaning against the side of the car; she had to come back here at some point. I curled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I'd been sat there about half an hour when Rachel emerged from the field, she walked quickly towards me nearly breaking into a run and she dropped to her knees and pulled me to her chest.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She asked frantically

"No... I'm fine" I told her

Seeing how worried she was made me feel terrible and tears spilled down my face. Rachel let me go and put her hand on my cheeks wiping my tears with her thumbs.

"I'm so sorry..." I sobbed

"Sshhh it's alright, don't cry angel" Rachel soothed "Why did you runaway? What did you think I was going to do?"

"I thought you'd be angry... Disappointed... Ashamed" I said looking down

"Of course I'm not. I'm upset..." Rachel said softly

"Because I'm stupid and I wasn't careful" I said glumly

"No because you didn't tell me when you first found out you were pregnant..."

"You'd have killed me and then brought me back so dad could have a go... And then brought me back so Lara could have a go and then you'd bring me brack _again _so you could kill me a second time" I said

"No I wouldn't, It would have been a shock and yeah I might have been a little bit disappointed because I thought you were sensible but I would have backed you whatever you chose to do Poppy. It hurts me to know that you had to go through all that by yourself..."

"Finn thinks we could've done it... You know been parents... Raised a kid..."

"You could of, I know you can handle responsibility. I've seen it with Em and you'd have had us to turn to..."

"Well it doesn't matter now, its done"

"Come on let's go home"


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

***** Saturday morning *****

(Poppy's POV)

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling as my phone beeped repeatedly. I just wanted today to be like any other day. I unlocked my phone and opened my face book app loading my wall.

**Poppy Mason**

**Write Post / Photo**

**Lindsay James**

Happy Birthday to my bestie!xxx

**Aleesha Dillon**

Happy birthday Poppy!xx

**Danielle Harker**

Happy birthday hun!xxxx

**Dynasty Barry**

Happy Birthday babes!xxx

**Earl Kelly**

Happy birthday beautiful! :*

**Finn Sharkey**

Happy Birthday baby! I miss you. Hope you have a great day, I'll ring you later... I love you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Phillip Ryan**

Happy Birthday cuz! Have a good one!xxx

**Sam Kelly'ox**

Happy birthday mate x

**Paul Langley**

Happy Birthday :)

**Bolton Smilie**

Happy Birthday Popcorn! X

So much for just another day... I got dressed in my black skinny jeans and a white vest top with my red checked shirt with the buttons undone. I pulled on my black converse ankle boots, my wrists were covered with my bracelets. My brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. At least Rachel and Adam acted normal when I went downstairs. Adam was about to say something but I shot him a death stare and he shut up.

"I'm going out. I'll be back later" I said going out the front door

Linda wanted to see me today and Earl said he wanted to show me something. I was meeting Linda at the same cafe as before, only this time she was there first. As I approached the table she stood up and hugged me, when she let go I sat down. Linda placed a long black present on the table.

"Happy Birthday" Linda smiled

"You remembered?"

"Of course I did" She smiled

I took the present untying the bow and taking off the wrapping paper. It was a charm bracelet. It had a shoe, a little diamond and a love heart.

"Thank you its lovely" I smiled

She helped me put it on.

"You can add charms to it as you go along..." Linda smiled "I didn't really know what you liked"

(Rachel's POV)

I knew that Poppy said not to make a fuss but it was her 16th birthday and the first one she'd spent with me. I wanted it to be special... I'd arranged a surprise party but Lara, Me and Adam were staying. No way was I leaving Poppy alone at a party in my house after last time. Plus if they were going to drink I'd rather they did it in the house where I could keep an eye on them and pick up the pieces.

Also this way I could make sure that my house stayed in tact. I knew Poppy was missing Finn and to be honest I wasn't sure if they were still together or not. I'd been trying to get Finn back to England tonight but even now I wasn't sure if he was coming. On the other hand most of Waterloo Road was coming, I'd blown up a lot of balloons and even the entire surface of the pool was filled with different coloured balloons.

I'd rented disco lights, pipe lights to go on the walls, I decorated the hallway and dounstairs with banners, streamers, birthday confetti and there were two enormous number balloons in the front window. I'd bought beer, vodka... Some other types of alcohol and a conciderable amount of Coke. Bolton and Paul were going to sort the music and I'd bought Poppy a new dress for the occasion. Adam of course was sorting the food and he'd gone a bit party food crazy while muttering about the nutritional content of it all.

We'd got her quite a few presents and a huge cake, which Adam took it upon himself to make. All in all spent a fortune but I didn't care, Poppy had been hell bent on not having a birthday because that's what she was use to. In 15 years no one cared... Well her 16th was going to be different, I wanted her to feel loved and special. Just for one day. The front door opened.

"Rachel!?" Lara called

It was a little hard to walk in this house because of all the balloons on the floor but it was going to be great. Lara put her coat and bag down and came into the kitchen.

"Do you need me to do anything?" She asked

"No I think we're pretty much done" I smiled

"How did she get you to agree to this?" Lara asked

"She didn't... She doesn't want to acknowledge today. She doesn't know yet..."

**A/N: So a surprise birthday party? What's Poppy gonna think? Is she going to like it or go mad because birthday's are bad memories...?**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

(Poppy's POV)

After I'd finished in the cafe with mum I met up with Earl who'd bought me a silver chain, it was thinner than his and more feminine. I told him I couldn't accept it... I felt like he was making his mark like a trophy girlfriend. I told him straight and he claimed that wasn't what it was, he wasn't giving up I'd give him that. When I got home I could barely get in the door and once I was inside I got why... The entire place was filled with balloons. As I walked in there were banners, streamers, lights, more balloons and in the kitchen, food, alcohol, cake...

"What's all this?" I asked

Lara, Adam and Rachel were stood in the corner talking. They turned to look at me, Rachel came closer to me.

"I know you said you didn't want a fuss but its your 16th Poppy and its your first birthday here, I thought you'd change your mind..." Rachel said

"You thought wrong... I meant what I said" I told them

I ran off up to my room... I knew they meant well and their hearts were in the right place but they just didn't understand. In my room there was a midnight blue dress hanging up, it was strapless and had a ribbon tie down the back. The bottom flared out at the waist and was netted in layers. It was beautiful but birthday parties held bad memories for me...

I heard footsteps and a few seconds later Rachel came in wearing her jeans and a nice jumper. She sat next to me on the bed and pulled me into her side, rubbing my arm softly.

"You wanna tell me what the aversions to birthdays is about..." She asked

"Well Finn's not here... Em's not here... Doesn't seem much point" I said

"There's more to it than that... I can tell..."

I didn't speak for a few seconds and then took a few deep breathes before I started.

"When I was 4 Tom and mum threw me a birthday party it was the first and last..." I started

"Go on..." Rachel encouraged, still holding me

"It was full of mum's junkie mates, none of the kids from my school would come because their parents didn't like mine. Em was in her cot just crying away... They were all high and drunk... And erm..." My voice cracked a little "One of the candles on the cake was loose and when they lit them my mum fell into the table... The candle fell onto my legs..." I couldn't continue "I mean the skin grafts helped and the scars are barely visible now but..."

"You haven't had a birthday party since..." Rachel finished

I nodded softly and clung to her tightly, Rachel kissed my head softly.

"I promise you, this is different. You are completely safe here... Me, Adam, Lara we're going to be here all night. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I just want you to have a good time and feel special for once in your life. So... You're going to get ready because your guests are going to be here soon and Bolton and Paul are coming to set up their decks and then you're going to have fun and get really drunk if you want to? Stuff yourself with food and I'm going to stand on guard and anyone that throws up on my carpet is going to spend the rest of their life in the cooler" Rachel said

I laughed softly.

"That's better" Rachel smiled "Everything is going to be fine... Get ready"

"Can you help me with the dress? It ties at the back" I asked

I pulled my jeans and top off, throwing them to the floor before pulling the dress over my head and holding it in place before Rachel tightened the ribbon to my body size and fastened it. I was so glad I'd shaved my legs that morning. I curled my hair except for my fringe and did my make-up going for smokey eyes and using my blue feathery fake eyelashed to match my dress. I wore Earl's chain just incase he came and put on my platform heels. Luckily, my nails were black and that went with anything.

I went downstairs into the kitchen where Adam was stood with a beer and Rachel and Lara had a glass of wine each. They all looked at me when I went in.

"You look lovely" Lara said

"Who's the chain from?" Rachel asked

"Earl" I replied

"Earl Kelly?" Rachel said "Poppy please tell me you're not going down that route?"

"We're just friends and you were all for giving him a chance? He's not so bad once you get to know him" I told her

"I said Waterloo Road would give him a chance... I didn't mean with you. He's the last thing you need"

"Well I invited him" I said

I was saved by the doorbell luckily. I looked at the three of them.

"You're the birthday girl..." Rachel said "We'll save your presents for later when it quietens down"

I went to answer the door... The first batch... Bolton, Paul, Michaela, Danielle, Aleesha and Lindsay. Bolton and Paul when straight into the living room and set up the decks putting the music on loud, then the lights went off and the party lights went on. It looked so cool as they reflected off the balloons. The next batch was Earl, Sam, Phillip, Dynasty, Karla, Josh, Siobhan, Kevin, Janeece, Chlo, Donte and Mika. After that batch everyone just let themselves in... I went in the kitchen and poured myself 10 vodka shots before downing the lot. Rachel came over to me...

"Do you want some coke with that vodka?" She asked

I shook my head.

"Nope and your not allowed to say anything unless someones sick on the carpet remember?" I chuckled

I felt someone squeeze my bum and I spun round to tear their head off.

"Oi you cheeky bas-" I spun round as I said it and got a shock "Finn..."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

(Poppy's POV)

"What... What are you doing here?" I asked a little stunned

"I'm not gonna miss my girlfriend's birthday am I?" Finn smirked

I hugged him, wrapping my arms around his waist tightly. When I let go Finn pulled a ring box out of his pocket and got down on one knee, opening it.

"Poppy..." He started

His face was really serious and I stood there my eyes wide and my face full of shock. This wasn't what I was expecting... Was he going to propose? Oh shit! I couldn't say no, it'd break his heart but I couldn't say yes either. I was 16! My parents would never agree neither would his and I was 16! I couldn't get married now! Besides Finn lived on the other side of the world. How would that work!? Finn suddenly jumped up a smirk spread across his face.

"Just kidding! Your face!" He laughed

When I realised he was messing around I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed before punching him jokingly in the arm.

"That's not funny Finn!" I told him "What's the ring for then?"

"It's an eternity ring... Happy birthday babe" He said, still smirking

He put the ring on the middle finger of my left hand, the hand of my tattoo. So I had Finn's ring on my hand and Finn's name on my wrist. Lara found it hilarious, so did Rachel but I noticed Rachel had a tight hold on Adam's hand and he looked ready to kill Finn. I grabbed a couple of beers and pulled Finn in to the room to dance with me. The house was hectic but Finn still found a chance to be sweet.

"You and me 'til the end baby" Finn grinned

His arms were wrapped around my waist and we danced together, he leaned in and kissed me softly. I never wanted it to end and I couldn't believe that Finn's presence had made me so happy... It was like I had a completely different outlook on this party now. We danced for a while and the night was getting on but it was only about 8:45pm, everyone was in the party mood and more and more people were dancing. The music suddenly screeched to a stop and groans of frustration filled the air, followed by microphone feedback. I squinted through the lights to try and see who it was.

"Hi guys! Sorry to interrupt your dancing, I just wanted to wish my baby... My Popstar... My baby girl... A happy 16th birthday... Happy birthday darling..." Linda slurred down the microphone

This wasn't happening... How the hell had she even found out about the party? I walked up to the little stage in the corner that the decks were on and grabbed her arm pulling her down.

"Bolton, Paul music!" I yelled

Bolton put the music back on a little bit louder and everyone got back to their dancing thankfully ignoring what was going on with me. I pulled Linda out of room by the elbow pushing past the three adults that had joined the crowd and took her straight out the front door and into the front door. Rachel had a confused look on her face and so did Lara but Adam knew exactly who it was.

"For god sake mum! I thought you were clean!? What happened to the fresh start!? New name? New you? And you wonder why I didn't want to move in with you!? You're just a pissed up junkie!" I yelled

"Popstar come on..." She slurred more

"No! Why should I roll over and help you out!? I'm sick of having to pick up the pieces everytime you get pissed or high! It's supposed to be the other way round mum!" I yelled angrily

Just like that she flipped from being happy to angry like she always did.

"Angie come on, go home" Adam said, stepping in

"Why? Embarrassing you in front of your new tart am I?" Linda asked drunkenly

"Oi! That's enough!" I yelled at her

"Got you both well trained hasn't she? Which one of you is Rachel?"

"It doesn't matter! Go home mum!" I told her

"No I want to know what's so great about her that you'd choose her over your own mother." Linda slurred more

Rachel stepped forward next to me and Linda looked her up and down.

"So you're the trollop that's stolen the only daughter I've got left"

"I think you need to go home and sober up or come down or whatever before you do anymore damage..." Rachel told her

"You cheeky cow! Who do you think you are? Telling me what to do?" She slurred more

She swung at Rachel put I pushed her out the way, I was a little smaller than Rachel and Linda's punch should of hit Rachel in the nose put instead hit me straight in the eye. That was going to bruise... I stumbled back a little.

"I've had enough of this" Rachel said

"It's okay..." I told Rachel and then turned to Linda "You wonder why I want nothing to do with you? You're a waste of space! Go back to the gutter where you belong! I never want to see you again!" I yelled

I watched her turn and stumble down the drive, when she was out of sight I turned and curled into Rachel's chest. Adam wrapped his arms around the both of us and Finn and Lara disappeared off inside to give us a minute.

"I'm sorry about that" I said

"It's not your fault Poppy" Rachel reassured, holding me tighter.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

(Rachel's POV)

Poppy went inside and picked up a bottle of vodka downing as much as she could drink before she had to stop for breathe. I emptied some ice into a tea towel and held it on her eye as she continued to drink. I let them all party until about midnight and then I emptied the place out, Poppy was tipsy but not too off her head. When the house was clear me, Adam, Poppy, Lara, Finn and Phillip sat down in the kitchen and Poppy opened her presents. Since Poppy didn't want a birthday she hadn't given us any idea to what she wanted, so it had been a bit of a guess. Phillip went first and Poppy tore off the paper and held up the purple hoodie as she looked at the back. She laughed out loud.

"What are you saying?" Poppy joked

"You're a bossy boots; your 'Get in there and put those clothes on!' isn't far from 'Get to the cooler!'" Phillip told her

Poppy turned the hoodie around so that the rest of us could see and printed on the back in white was...

**Mini Mason**

I laughed softly; it was pretty witty for Phillip. Poppy pulled the hoodie over her dress and hugged Phillip before returning to her seat. Lara got her gift cards for amazon and itunes, 20 pound on each which Poppy told her was completely over the top but thanked her anyway. Adam and I had gotten her an iPad 4, Some red converse ankle boots with leopard print lining and some money incase there was something she wanted that we didn't know about. Maybe we'd gone a bit crazy with the presents and party and cake... But I wanted to spoil her.

"Thank you!" Poppy beamed before going round each of us hugging everyone.

But I still had one more surprise up my sleeve...

"And I've spoken to Finn's parents... He's going to be staying with us for a while" I said

"Really?" Poppy grinned

"Ah I haven't finished. You both need to behave... Get your heads down in class. No parties... The first call I get from the police, Finn goes home. I think that's about it... Oh Poppy your bedroom needs tidying"

"But then I won't be able to find anything" She argued

All I had to do was raise my eyebrows and she agreed.

"Separate rooms." Adam added "In fact separate floors"

The way he said it made me laugh, it was very protective and maybe a tad defensive.

"Not fair! You and mum share a room" Poppy argued

"We're married and I'm not 16" Adam threw back

(Poppy's POV)

"And more to the point do we look like grandparents material?" Adam said, indicating to himself and Rachel

"Mum maybe not... But you... Is that a grey hair?" I smirked

"You little minx" He said

Adam scooped me up in his arms, leaving my shoes behind and carried me through to the pool. He stood at the edge.

"Take it back?" He grinned

"Nope, never!" I told him

He held me out over the water and raised his eyebrows.

"Take it back" He smirked

"Alright! Alright! I take it back but only because I don't want to get my dress wet"

He set me down on the floor and walked a few steps away from him.

"I'll lend you some hair dye if you want..." I laughed

"That's it!"

Adam chased me back into the kitchen and grabbed me, he tickled me until I was wriggling on the floor laughing and screaming, he carried on for a bit and then stopped letting me get up. I stuck my tongue out at him and sat back down. Lara went home soon after and about 2:30am Rachel looked at her watch.

"I think it's bed time guys" Rachel said

Finn and I walked up to bed, followed by my mum and dad to make sure we made it to our separate rooms... Phil was in one of the spare rooms on the second floor and Finn in the other. Outside his bedroom door, I kissed him prolonging it because I knew dad was watching.

"Put him down Poppy..." Dad said "Finn's going to bed not to war"

We both went our separate ways and Rachel came in to tuck me in. I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, I had a great day and I'm really sorry about what happened... You know?" I said

"I told you its not your fault. Can't have been easy growing up with her..." Rachel said softly

"It wasn't but I've got my mum now and she's the coolest mum on the planet" I smiled

Rachel mirrored my smile and kissed my head softly.

"Goodnight angel" she said

I left it about an hour and then I text Finn.

_R U awake?xxxxxxx_

A few minutes later, I got a reply.

_Yeah xxxxxxxxxx_

I snuck out of my room closing the door silently behind me and tiptoed down the stairs and into Finn's room. He lifted the duvet up and I climbed in with him, he put the duvet over me and wrapped his arm around me pulling me back into his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

(Poppy's POV)

When I woke up I was laid in Finn's bed he was already awake and he was watching me. I rubbed my eyes and looked at him. He smirked softly at me...

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Watching you sleep... You know you talk in your sleep?" Finn replied

"I do not"

"You so do..." Finn insisted

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. I heard footsteps above us... That was my room! If that was Adam I was in trouble. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my dressing gown and ran as quietly as I could downstairs. I took a seat at the table, putting my feet up and grabbed my magazine, opening it halfway through and pretending to read it. Just in time for Rachel to come in...

"Morning. You're up early for a sunday" She commented walking towards me, She put her hand on my feet taking them off the table "Feet down"

"Yeah... I've been up ages" I lied

"Really? So that wasn't you fast asleep in Finn's bed when I went to the toilet this morning?" Rachel asked

"No... Maybe... Yes, okay I was. Just don't tell dad please?" I begged her

"If he catches you..."

"Yeah I know..." I said

"How's the eye? It looks sore?" Rachel asked

"I'll survive..." I said

I stood up grabbing a bin bag and started clearing away the cans, bottles and paper plates. Rachel followed me into the living room.

"Is everything okay? With you?" She asked

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" Rachel asked

I carried on stuffing rubbish into the bin bag. I felt guilty for everything that happened with Linda. All that stuff she'd said to Rachel... Why had I let my stupid heart rule my head? I just wanted to know my birth mum, have her as part of my life, Rachel would've always been my first mum! Every time Linda was involved in some part of my life it ended badly. I felt so stupid and gullible!

"Okay well if you change your mind?" Rachel said turning around and walking back to the kitchen

"I'm sorry!" I said after her

"Come here" Rachel said holding her arms out

I dropped the bin bag and went up to her curling into her, the soft material of her dressing gown pressed against my face as she rubbed my back. I was going to talk to her but then Adam came down and it just didn't seem like the right time.

"You gonna help me do the garden?" He asked me

"Yeah sure, I'll just finish up here"

"Okay..." He said heading off to the kitchen

Rachel released me from her grip and I picked up the bin bag. Once all the rubbish was gone and the balloons had all been popped the house was looking normal again. I got rid of the lights and the streamers, the place looked better now... I went upstairs and got dressed into my black jeans that I'd ripped and an old t-shirt before going downstairs.

I did the hedges while Adam did the grass, I walked forward cutting the top of the hedge. There was a ditch in the ground and I stumbled, I landed on the side of my foot and lost my balance. I hit the ground hard, I didn't feel it at first until I saw it and then it was like pain shot up my arm like lightening. The blade from the hedgetrimmer had cut into my arm. I sat up, luckily for me it hadn't gone too deep and the hedgetrimmer laid on the ground.

"Poppy!" Adam yelled running over "What happened?"

"I fell on the stupid hedge trimmer" I said

I had my hand pressed onto it and blood was starting to run down it.

"Go inside get it under the tap..." He said "Rach!"

Adam wasn't very good with blood... I went in the back door to the kitchen where Rachel was sat sorting out some paperwork for school.

"What happened?" She asked worried

"I fell on the hedgetrimmer blade" I said

"Come here..."

Rachel turned on the tap and held my arm under the water even when I tried to pull it away. Then she sat me on the kitchen work top with a glass of coke as she cleaned it with antiseptic wipes and cream. It stung like hell but everytime I tried to pull away, Rachel held my arm still. I knew she was doing it for my own good but I didn't like her much at the time. I sipped the coke slowly, apparently the sugar was supposed to be good for the shock or something... She patched me up and gave me a hug. It reminded me of when little kids scrape their knees, I kind of liked it.

"Where's Finn?" I asked

"He came down said he had to go somewhere"

"Go where?" I asked

"He didn't say..." Rachel replied


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

(Rachel's POV)

Poppy came downstairs not saying anything without Finn, I sat with my usual morning coffee, watching her. Something wasn't right, she wasn't her usual bubbly self. I watched as she got herself breakfast and got herself ready without even acknowledging Adam or myself, it was like she was in her own little world...

"Where's Finn? Not still in bed I hope" I asked

"How the hell would I know where Finn is!?" She snapped

"Hey you don't speak to your mum like that!" Adam scolded

"Sorry..." She mumbled "He text me last night... Said he'd see me at school"

"Hey is everything okay with you two?" I asked

Poppy just shrugged.

We went to school in Adam's new BMW, he had won the argument by complaining that I always drove... We slowed down to pull down the school drive and Poppy jumped out the car... While we were moving...

"Poppy!" I called but she'd already gone

"What's going on with her?" Adam asked

"I don't know..." I replied

Adam parked up and I climbed out the car, sliding my handbag up my arm to my shoulder. I kissed him briefly before heading up to my office, picking up Poppy on my way. I picked the green piece of paper up off my desk, and quickly wrote her name and form on it.

**Poppy Mason**

**11GB**

I held it out and she took it, her face blank.

"Mr Clarkson and Miss Boston are doing trials for the football team at lunch? Why don't you go? Might be fun..." I suggested

"Maybe..."

She was so down and distracted, it hurt me seeing her like that.

"It'll be good for you and you've got P.E. Today anyway..."

"Fine! I'll go if you get off my case!" She snapped

I didn't say anything just raised my eyebrows.

"Can I go now?" She asked

"Yeah... Go on... I'll catch up with you later"

(Poppy's POV)

I was walking to form when I spotted Finn talking to Amy Porter, they looked pretty cozy. I got as close as I could without being spotted... And just stayed there listening.

"I can't believe your back... I've missed you so much" Amy said

"I know but I'm back for good now" Finn replied

"Where are you staying maybe I can come round tonight?" Amy asked

"Can't I'm staying with Mason"

"And with her?" Amy asked

"I told you babe, she means nothing. You're all I want but I have to keep playing along so she'll let me stay"

"Are you sure she doesn't suspect anything?" Amy asked

"Nah not a thing"

The pair were hidden from sight and exchanged a brief kiss. I could watch anymore, how could Finn even do this to me? Tears were starting to fill my eyes and I ran to form. Finn noticed...

"Poppy! Wait!" He called "It's not what you think!"

After form I went to french, Finn kept trying to talk to me but I blanked him. In class I sat as far away from him as possible, he naturally sat with Amy.

"Okay I want you all to write a description of someone in this class using the adjectives we learnt last week" Miss Haydock said

The class got to work and after 10 minutes she stopped us.

"Right who would like to read their's out first?... Poppy how about you?" Miss Haydock said

"Sure" I said standing up

The class turned around to look at me because I was sat at the back. I picked up my exercise book...

"J'ai choisi Amy Porter. Amy a les yeux bruns et les cheveux bruns et est un ami de voler peu percuteur! Elle est si petite et fucked up qu'elle ne peut pas obtenir un vrai petit ami de sa part, alors elle fait le tour de mettre son tentacules gluants sur les personnes qui sont prises! Felicitations, vous pouvez le faire vous pas cher tarte! Et Finn, nous sommes partout!" I said

It roughly translated as 'I've chosen Amy Porter. Amy has brown eyes and brown hair and is a boyfriend stealing little slapper! She's so petty and fucked up that she can't get a real boyfriend of her own, So she goes around putting her slimy tentacles on people who are taken! Congratulations you can have him you cheap tart! And Finn, we're over!'. A couple of members of the class worked out what I said and they were giggling and passing around the message.

"Poppy, Miss Mason's office... You lot get into pairs and discuss each others features" Miss Haydock said

I grabbed my bag and she gave me my report back which she'd already filled in.

**French - Disruptive. Sent to RM - 1 - SH**

I shoved the report in my back and got escorted to Rachel's office by Miss Haydock. She knocked before going in with me behind her.

"Steph what can I do for you?" Rachel asked

"I've just had my year 11 french class describing others in the room using the terms they learnt last week..." She said placing my exercise book on Rachel's desk "Here's what Poppy wrote"

Rachel had a look. "Well its french but that's about all I can tell about it..."

"Why don't you translate Poppy?" Miss Haydock suggested

I didn't say anything.

"Well Poppy?" Rachel asked

"I've chosen Amy Porter. Amy has brown eyes and brown hair and is a boyfriend stealing little slapper! She's so petty and fucked up that she can't get a real boyfriend of her own, So she goes around putting her slimy tentacles on people who are taken! Congratulations you can have him you cheap tart! And Finn, we're over!" I said

Rachel looked unimpressed at my piece of vocab and looked up at me from her desk.

"You do not write things like that about your classmates Poppy. Or anyone for that matter... This problem between you and Amy Porter needs to stop. I don't care who started it or who's done what, It stops now. I'll be coming up with a suitable punishment and you'll have to apologise to Amy-" Rachel said

"No, I won't!" I threw back

"Yes, you will. Go wait in the cooler"

**A/N: The translation probably isn't perfect... I used google translate so... Yeah! Just thought I'd add a french bit in there to fluff up the fic's aura! (JMO style) Review's welcome! :) xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

(Poppy's POV)

I sat in the cooler staring into space, no flipping way was I apologising to Amy Porter! I'd rather sit in here for the rest of my life... Besides I hadn't done anything wrong, I just told the truth. It wasn't my fault if the truth hurt. I rested my head on my hand, all my straight brown hair hanging down and tickling my arm. Miss Campbell was on cooler watch but she knew that getting me to work in here was pretty much impossible. The door opened and in walked Rachel followed by Amy...

"Poppy do you have something to say to Amy?" Rachel asked

Oh right this was the part where I was supposed to say I was sorry... That I wouldn't do it again... That I'd be a good little girl... Yada Yada!

"No" I answered simply

"Poppy, you are in serious trouble do not make it worse for yourself" Rachel said sternly

"I'm sorry" I muttered

A smirk spread across Amy's face as I uttered the words and she leant forward.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that, Could you say it again?" Amy sniggered

I stood up.

"Actually no I can't because I'm not sorry! In whatever fucked up little world you come from it might be okay to screw other people's boyfriends... But not in my world! So why don't you sod off back to your street corner and hope some business comes your way, you cheap whore!" I said bitterly

"You can't talk to me like that!" Amy threw back

"I just did..."

"Enough!" Rachel said sternly "Amy go back to class"

Amy scoffed and stormed out. Rachel turned back to me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I want you to go to class, And Poppy I don't want to see you in here or in my office again today" Rachel said

"Yeah whatever, wouldn't want to show you up in front of your collegues" I replied bitterly

"I don't know what has gotten into you today, but its pointless us having this conversation while you're in this mood" She said

I stood up grabbing my bag and heading out the door she was holding open.

"Report?" She said holding out her hand

I gave it to her and she looked at it shaking her head before escorting me to maths. She handed my report to Miss Boston as I took my usual seat in the back corner.

"Any problems send her straight to me" Rachel said

Miss Boston looked at my report, she looked at me raising her eyebrows. She put the green paper down on the desk. She picked up the pen to the interactive whiteboard and started the class.

"Okay we're going to start off with a quick starter exercise on the board... Poppy why don't you come up and simplify the first 3 equations?" Miss Boston asked

I walked reluctantly up to the board and took the pen off her and started writing.

**2b + 4a - 2f**

**6g + 12d **

**16ab - 8y**

It was hard to concentrate because I could hear sniggering and whispering and I knew it was Amy... But I just kept writing.

**2(b + 2a - f)**

**6(g + 2d)**

**4(4ab - 2y)**

I handed the pen back to Miss Boston.

"Exactly right Poppy well done!" Miss Boston smiled

As I walked back to my seat, Miss Boston called someone else up. Amy sniggered at me and threw a piece of paper across the room.

"Do you want a smack in the jaw?" I asked

"Amy? Poppy? Problem girls?" Miss Boston asked

"No Miss" Amy said

"Poppy?" She asked

"No..." I said reluctantly

I want to tear Amy Porter's snide head off but Rachel would kill me after she'd suspended me and grounded me for the rest of my life. I tried to just grit my teeth and get on with my work for the rest of the lesson. Miss Boston asked me to stay behind after class, once everyone emptied out of the room I went down to the front.

"What's going on between you and Amy Porter?" Miss Boston asked

"Nothing..." I sighed

"There's clearly something going on..."

"It's nothing" I insisted

"Alright..." She said clearly seeing I wasn't about to spill my secrets, she gave me my report and I left reading it as I went.

**Maths - Worked well! - 4 - NB**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

(Nikki's POV)

I had my year 11's period 4, with the football trials at lunch I thought I'd get them involved in a game or two... See if I could get a few more interested. The girls were getting changed as I took the register... Poppy caught my eye, she was getting changed in the corner I'd never noticed how thin she was before. How shoulder blades were sharp and noticeable as were her ribs and spine. It made me think of the other day when Lara had been handing out leaflets with Kim... About eating disorders.

There were loads of thin teenagers in year 11 and they all wore baggy jumpers, maybe that was why I'd never noticed before? That would explain her snappy mood and why everytime I saw her she was drinking either diet coke or coke zero, she was using the sugar and the caffeine as energy... I grabbed a jewellery bag, it wasn't anything flash. Just a clear like food bag with a white strip on, where I wrote Poppy's name.

"Poppy?" I called

She was fully dressed in her black joggers, white Waterloo Road P.E top and her white and pink Nike trainers with three Velcro straps across the top. She'd just finished tying her hair up in a ponytail and came over. I held out the jewellery bag...

"Ditch the metal..." I said

"No why?" She replied

"Would you prefer to take it up with Miss Mason?"

She sighed and I held the open bag while she took out the jewellery... 1 helix bar, 2 earrings, 1 tongue bar and a belly button ring later, Poppy was metal free. As she lifted her arm to put the jewellery in the bag I noticed the tattoo on her write had been crossed out with red marker pen.

"The ring and the necklace need to go too?" I said

She reluctantly put them in the bag and I sealed it shut before putting it in the office.

"You can get it after class..." I told her

I took the class out onto the field where we did a few warm ups before getting into a game. Poppy did well she was actually a great player.

"Poppy!" I called "I hope you're coming to the tryouts at lunch"

(Poppy's POV)

I felt like the tryouts went pretty well, I played the best I could and when the ball came hurtling towards me, I waited for the right time before flinging my legs into the air and sending the ball flying into the net before landing on the ground on my back. Mr Clarkson blew the whistle.

"That's time guys!" He yelled

"You all played great! We'll put a list of the people that made the team on the notice board by tomorrow morning" Miss Boston added "Well done guys!"

I don't know what happened, one minute I was heading inside talking to Lindsay and the next minute everything just went black. I woke up on the ground and everyone was staring down at me.

"Everyone move it!" Mr Clarkson said

The crowd still stayed put, everyone watching me...

"Oi did you not hear me!?" Mr Clarkson yelled "Anyone still here in 1 minute goes to the cooler!"

The crowd cleared besides Lindsay and Sam, Miss Boston helped me up and put my maroon hoodie around my shoulders she turned to the girls.

"Can you girls take her up to Miss Mason's office? I'll be up in a minute" She said

I put my arms in my hoodie and went up to Rachel's office with Sam and Lindsay, they both sat with me just in the outer bit of the office where Joyce was sat at her desk. Rachel was in a meeting with Miss Campbell and Lara but I was happy waiting here. Rachel had said she didn't want to see me in her office again today... The door opened and Kim came out, she stopped when she saw us and poked her head back in the office.

"Rachel, you've got a few visitors" She told her before continuing on her original journey out of the office

Rachel came out of the office and took one look at me...

"What's up girls?" She asked

"Miss Boston asked us to bring Poppy, she collapsed during the football trials" Sam told her

Rachel's face seemed to soften a little once she realised I wasn't in trouble and she turned to the girls.

"Alright thanks girls you can go to form"

Both girls smiled and left the office, Miss Boston came in with my bag and stuff.

(Rachel's POV)

"Can I have a word?" Nikki asked

"Yeah of course, Lara's inside though..." I said quietly

"That's fine. I think she should hear this too"

"Okay go in" I replied, I turned to Poppy "I'll be back in a minute"

I went inside and closed the door for a minute, standing just inside the door.

"I think Poppy has an eating disorder..." Nikki said

"What my Poppy?" I asked "That's ridiculous! She eats all the time"

"Really? She's lost loads of weight... She's really snappy... She's ready to tear Amy Porter's face off... She's permanently drinking caffeine to keep herself stood up and she's just collapsed on the football field. It all fits Rachel"

"She'd tell me if she was struggling with something like that" I insisted

I looked at Lara silently praying for her to tell me I was right but she didn't...

"It does sound like a possible eating disorder" Lara said

"Why don't we just get Poppy in and ask her?" I said

I opened the door and got Poppy in; she sat down on the comfy chairs in the corner.

"Poppy I think you might be struggling with an eating disorder" Nikki started

Poppy's reaction surprised me actually; she just burst out laughing...

"Okay then Miss Marple how did you come to that conclusion?" She asked

"You've lost weight, you're irritable, you keep trying to tear chunks out of Amy Porter, You're permanently drinking caffeine and you just collapsed on the field?" Nikki explained

"Well first of all I can't help losing weight... With Adam being my dad, Em not being my sister, Then the funeral, Then Tom, Breaking up with Bolton, Finn moving and exams I'm a bit stressed! It's not a crime! Second I'm irritable because I hardly got any sleep last night, I kept waking up... I was drinking caffeine to stay awake, unless you'd like me to fall asleep on the desk in maths? I passed out on the field; I was warm and tired... It happens. And I want to tear chunks out of Amy because that little slapper has been sleeping with my boyfriend! I caught them together this morning! So excuse me if I'm not skipping through the daisies!" Poppy defended

**A/N: So who do you think is telling the truth? Poppy or Nikki? :) xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

(Poppy's POV)

Nikki, Rachel and Lara continued to talk and I took the clear plastic jewellery bag in my hand and started looking through it. Something was missing. Em's locket... It was gone!

"Where's this bag been?" I asked

"In the P.E office" Miss Boston replied

"In the changing rooms yeah?"

"Yeah..." Miss Boston asked, I could tell from her voice she wanted to know what the point of it was.

"Did anyone go in there?"

"Um Amy went to get her earrings why?" Miss Boston asked

I ran from the office leaving my stuff and flinging the doors open. I should have known she'd have been the one that took it. I found the witch out near the basketball court watching Bolton, Paul and a few of the other lads playing...

"Amy!" I yelled

I ran up the banking towards her, a smirk spread across her face she was totally enjoying this.

"I know you took it, just give it me back and I won't say anything about it..." I said

"Why would I do that? I'll teach you to show me up" She sniggered

"Listen, I don't care anymore okay? I won't come near you. You and Finn can do whatever with each other... I don't care! Just give me the locket?" I pleaded

"Yo! Poppy what's going on?" Bolton asked, coming over

"She took Em's locket... She won't give it back" I told him

"It's one thing messin' with Poppy yeah? But that's her sister's locket innit. Just give it back man?" Bolton said

"This locket?" She taunted pulling it out of her pocket

I went to grab it but she moved, holding it over the drain.

"I don't think you've asked me nicely enough" She said "Get down on your knees and beg for it..."

"Poppy don't..." Bolton said

What choice did I have? It was Em's locket. And I didn't have much of her left. I got down on the tarmac on my knees and looked up at her.

"Amy please... Please give me the locket back... Please! Amy please... I'll do anything you want" I begged

I swear when this was over and I had the locket back, I was going to rip her legs off and her arms. She had no idea what I was capable of...

"This has gone far enough man, Just give it her!" Bolton said, annoyed

I could see Rachel, Lara and Miss Boston by the doors heading towards us.

"You better hurry up Poppy..." Amy said

"What do you want me to say? I've said sorry. I've said I'll leave you and Finn to it..." I asked

She didn't say anything just smirked down at me. She was enjoying every second of this... Then as the teachers got closer Amy opened her grip and let go off the locket. It fell on the metal grate and bounced once before going through one of the splits and splashing in the water... I got to my feet as quickly as I could and punched Amy in the nose; she stumbled backwards but then threw a hit back. I wrestled her to the ground and got a tight grip on her hair, the downside to this was that she had a good grip on mine and I continued to hit her as she tried to fight back. The teachers finally got to us but I'd landed a few good hits, I was nowhere near finished with her but I could carry on another time if I had to. Miss Boston grabbed me around the waist and dragged me off Amy and I thrashed against her grip.

"Get the hell of me!" I screamed

"Poppy calm down!" Miss Boston warned

"Take her to the cooler" Rachel said "Amy I want you in my office"

Miss Boston put me down facing the other direction, I turned and tried to get back to her but was held back again by Miss Boston. She pulled me away again and walked behind me into the school building. She took me up to the cooler where she made me sit at the front in the middle row directly in front of the desk; there was no one else in here... In fact there never seemed to be anyone else in here, well not when I was in.

"Why am I even in here?" I asked frustrated "Why not Amy? Why do I get punished and she doesn't!?"

"You're not in here as a punishment; you're here because you need to take some time out to calm down" Miss Boston explained

"The only thing I need to do is smash that bitch's face in!" I yelled

"Listen just put your head on the desk, close your eyes and take some deep breathes..."

"I don't need your breathing crap!" I said annoyed

"Just... Try it?"

I folded my arms and put them on the table and just rested my head there, closing my eyes...

**A/N: So I think we can say that Amy is a real b*tch... But will Poppy be able to move past it?**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far, please keep reviewing my chapters they really make my day! :) Xxx**

**CHAPTER 20**

(Rachel's POV)

When we got home Poppy went to her bedroom and she hadn't come out since... Adam and I had been hoping to talk to Poppy about our news. We'd been thinking about fostering another child... The question was did we go for another teenager or a younger child? I was worried that another teenager might send Poppy completely off the rails, she had to be my main priority right now... We were going to be looking after a baby on a temporary basis just to see how it went. Social services were looking for adoptive parents, so we were just helping out until they found someone. Only we hadn't told Poppy yet and she was coming round the day after tomorrow.

"I'm not sure this whole 'other child' thing is a good idea..." I said

"Don't say that... You're great with Poppy and you were great with Emily"

"Em's gone and I'm not doing too great with Poppy either, she's heartbroken! And all I've done is shout at her today because I thought she was in a bad mood, I didn't stop to ask why she was kicking off"

Adam wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chest.

"Rach, you can't keep beating yourself up. Poppy loves you and I do and you're doing a great job with her. You can't fix everyone you're only human" Adam told me "Poppy just needs some time to calm down"

We were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it..." Adam said

He let go of me and went to answer the door.

"Oh you have got a nerve" Adam said bitterly

"Listen I just want to get my stuff" Finn said

"The only thing you'll be getting is strung up if you even come within 10 metres of my daughter again! Understand?"

"I need my stuff!" Finn insisted

By this point I could see the pair and Finn went to walked in but Adam grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and had him against the wall. I rushed closer.

"Adam! Adam! Let him go!" I said

Adam put him down on the ground and went inside. I stood in front of Finn looking at him, as much as I hated what he'd done to Poppy I promised his parents he'd be safe over here.

"Where are you going to go?" I asked

"I'm staying at Amy's..." Finn answered

He didn't seem sorry at all for what he'd done using Poppy like that...

"Fine. Get your stuff, but don't even talk to Poppy. In fact you have no reason to go on that floor." I said, my expression blank

Finn ran upstairs and I went into the kitchen to pin Adam down...

"Where is he?" Adam asked

"Getting his stuff" I replied

"Why on earth did you let him in!?" Adam demanded

"I couldn't just leave him with nothing; he's a pupil of Waterloo Road. I have a duty of care"

"Have you seen the state Poppy's in!? He deserves nothing!" Adam said angrily "What about your duty of care for our daughter? Once again you put your job before your family!"

He stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Where are you going!?" I yelled

"To check that OUR daughter is okay!" He yelled back

We'd been arguing about this for a while... Adam was convinced that I spent too much time on my work instead of with my family. I'd been in this job a while and it was all I'd focused on because I didn't think I'd have a family at one point...

(Poppy's POV)

Rachel and Adam had been fighting _again _they'd been doing it a lot recently and I couldn't help but feel like it was about me. I never seemed to have a 'good day' something always went wrong, sometimes I wished things were how they use to be then I'd have Em and Rachel and Adam would be happy... I appeared to have a thing for making everyone around me unhappy. I'd already gotten changed into my jeans and a t-shirt and pulled on my hoodie without zipping it up before using on of my hair clips to pick the lock on the window. I made my way down the drainpipe and then walked to the shop; I picked a bunch of purple tulips and carried on to the cemetery. I walked along the main paths until I made it a few rows from Em... Then I walked dodging the headstones until I reached her. I got down on my knees beside her and placed the flowers in front of her smiling face on the headstone.

"Sorry Emster they were out of pink..." I explained "It's been a while hey sis? Things have been a bit hectic"

Tears rolled silently down my pale cheeks making my voice crack, my legs were starting to feel buzzy and I moved so that my legs were crossed in front of me.

"Adam and Rachel are fighting loads... I think it's because of me; you were always the one that knew what to do in those situations. In fact, you did everything better than me... You were the sweet, kind-hearted, pretty, considerate one... Where as I'm just hot-headed, stupid and self centred. It should have been me in that car, because you'd have been better off without me but me? I'm not better off without you..." I stopped allowing the sob that had built up in my chest to escape "Why you? You were so smart and you had so much more to give the world. You talked sense into me when I was being stupid and you held us all together... Without you, me... Rachel... We're just drifting apart and I'm scared that I'm going to lose her... They're fostering a baby, they think I don't know but I've heard them talking. I'm not stupid I know what happens next... They decide that a baby is easier to handle and suddenly I become invisible... They don't notice one day when I just slip away into the shadows"

I kept expecting her to tell me to stop being stupid or that, that wasn't true. But, she couldn't... not any more. I just couldn't seem to get my head around the fact. There world was full of bad people including myself and they chose to take my innocent little sister. She'd never done anything to anyone in her whole life... It just didn't seem fair.

**A/N: Poppy seems to be running out of options, between the despair she's feeling about her life and her love for her little sister will she crumble? Reviews are welcome always! :) xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

(Rachel's POV)

Adam had gone upstairs to find Poppy gone... I didn't blame her, it had been a tough day for her and I hadn't really been there for her. Maybe Adam was right? Maybe I did spend too much time worrying about school? I mean Poppy's weight was going down like a lead balloon and she was so quiet when it was just the three of us and I'd only realised that looking back now because I'd been too busy worrying about work. When I adopted her I made her a promise that she'd be safe and that she could always come to me and she obviously didn't feel like she could... Look at all the things she'd never told me about... Her self harming... Her suicidal thoughts... The abortion... Her break-up with Finn... The more I thought about it the more Adam was right.

I pulled up at the once place that was quiet and I could think, sometimes I just came here to talk to Em and to get things off my chest. I parked not far from the grave and got out of the car, the weather had turned bad and the rain was coming down like some sort of monsoon. Luckily, I always kept an umbrella in the boot I rushed around to the back and got it out, it was an enormous black thing that I only used when I had to... It normally only came out when me or one of the other members of my senior leadership group were on playground duty...

I'd searched everywhere for some pink flowers but had no luck, so I settled for some large yellow sunflowers. They were still pretty and Em would have liked them... I began the short walk across the muddy grass made difficult by the fact that every step I took my thin heels sunk into the soggy mud. As I got closer I noticed someone already there... Poppy. Her jeans and hoodie had darkened in colour and her brunette hair hung drenched in strands. But, she didn't seem to even care she just sat there crying. I finally reached her and held the umbrella over both of our heads crouching down behind her. She was soaked and freezing but, didn't look like she had any intention of moving anytime soon. I placed the sunflowers next to the purple tulips that Poppy had brought.

"What are you doing here?" Poppy asked me

"I came to have a think... Great minds eh?" I replied

"Right" She said simply

"Poppy... I'm so sorry sweetheart"

"What for? Thinking to come to the same place?" Her voice had a certain bluntness to it

"I've not been there for you like I should have been, I've been wrapped up with school and I should have spent more time with you rather than working" I said

"Doesn't matter" She said, the same blank expression clear in her voice

"It does matter, because I promised you I'd be there for you and that you'd be safe with me..."

"So what? Not the first time someone's broken a promise I'm sure I'll get over it"

"I'm new to the whole family thing... But, I'm trying. And I know I haven't been doing very well but things are going to change, we're going to do more together... Holidays. Days out." I explained

"I don't want you to spend obscene amounts of money! I want you to nag at me to do my homework... tidy my room! I want to have Sunday dinners, I want Adam to tell me my skirt is too short and make me go and get changed! I want Christmas's with the whole family that no one really likes but they end up being fun anyway! I want you to stop pussyfooting round me as if I'm going to top myself everytime you shout at me! And I want my sister back..." She said the last one a lot more quietly than the others

I took her home and she just stood there, water dripping from her clothes and hair. She kicked off her shoes but didn't say anything. I let Adam know we were back and then went back into the hallway, Poppy was stood in the exact same position... Her face blank. I took hold of her hand and took her upstairs.

"Put your wet clothes in the wash basket, I'll run you a bath..." I said

I went into the bathroom running the hot tap and putting bubble bath in, the water turned a pale pink and bubbles started to form on top of the water. Poppy came in wearing her fluffy blue dressing gown and sat on the closed toilet seat. I turned off the hot tap and added some cold water. Then I left her to it...

"Stay" She said

I turned around to see Poppy completely submerged in bubbles. She just sat there looking at me, she didn't say anything else. I sat perched on the edge of the bath and filled the jug with water, I tilted her head back and poured it over her hair. I did it several times and then picked up the shampoo bottle and squeezed some into my hand before rubbing it into her hair. My mum had done it to me as a child and I knew Poppy did it for Em but no one did it for her. It seemed so unfair, she'd been forced to grow up... I mean looking after a 4 month old baby when she was only 4 years old herself. It was just barbaric! I didn't air my thoughts out loud and rinsed the shampoo out of Poppy's hair as she concentrated on the ceiling.

"I'm tired..." She said quietly

"Well we'll have some hot chocolate and have an early night?" I replied

"No... I'm tired..." She repeated

"Tired of what?" I asked

"Of living"

She said the words in such a simplistic way yet they broke my heart. I held up a towel, looking away and she climbed out wrapping herself in it... I wrapped her dressing gown around her shoulders and held her to my chest.

"Things are going to get better" I told her "I'm not going to lose you too"

"I just want to be with Em... I miss her so much" Poppy said, her voice breaking

She crumbled in my arms, her knees buckled and I caught her before she could fall. I sat on the bathroom floor with Poppy sobbing in my embrace as I held her.

"I just want her back..." Poppy cried

"I know sweetheart, I know" I soothed

She cried into me, I didn't know what to do besides sit there and just hold her.

"It's going to be okay..." I told her

**A/N: Bit of a sad one... Please review, it would mean the world to me! :) xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Updates are slower now I'm back at college... So have a tonne of work and I'm exhausted! And just been dealing with some crap lately. Hope my bad mood doesn't affect the chapter. :) xxxx**

**CHAPTER 22**

(Rachel's POV)

I was woken up by Poppy moving, I'd slept in her bed after she fell asleep in my arms. I sat up looking at the clock... 5:58am. Poppy was dressed in her pleated skirt, with tights and her shirt tucked in the sleeves finished just below her elbow, she pulled on her flat, suede black knee-high boots and then she turned and saw me. Her curled, brunette hair hung untamed.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked

"Bit better" She said quietly, as she reached up to her neck until she remembered why her locket was missing

She stood her collar up and wrapped her tie around Her neck tying it in a lose knot and folding her collar back down.

"You don't have to go in today? I'll stay with you"

"It's okay, I want to go besides you'd go crazy" She gave me a small smile

"You come first okay, school can wait..."

"Its okay I need to go" Poppy replied

"Listen... I'd like you to talk to someone. Lara, Kim, Nikki, me, whoever you feel most comfortable with?"

"I'll have a think"

"Today though yeah?" I asked

She nodded softly and grabbed her bag and jumper going downstairs. I pulled myself together and had a shower, before dressing in my black skirt and my floaty black blouse with black vest top underneath. I blow dried my hair and straightened it before spraying myself with my favourite perfume. Adam came in dressed in his usual dark jeans and black t-shirt.

"Morning" He said

He wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"How's she doing?" Adam asked

"Not great. I said she didn't have to go in but she wants to, I've told her I want her to talk to someone and I'm going to give Sharon Kozinsky a ring later on" I told him

"Well I'll take my car, see if she'll open up to you... You know? Woman to woman?"

"Yeah... I don't want her to feel like we're watching her but at the same time I don't want her to do anything stupid"

"I know Rach... Don't worry we'll sort it out... Together" Adam smiled

I turned and curled into his chest, Adam always knew the right thing to do... To say. To make things better, it was like he knew exactly what I needed, when I needed it.

(Poppy's POV)

I wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out, the thought of spending another day at Waterloo road filled me with dread. Seeing Finn and Amy's smug faces, just reminding myself of what I'd lost... I stood in the bathroom swilling mouthwash around my mouth before spitting it in the sink. As I opened the cupboard to put the bottle back in I noticed something... Painkillers. It seemed like such an easy option, maybe even the only option. A few pills and all this would be over... I wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

"Poppy! Are you ready!?" Rachel called

She made me jump and I shoved the tablets back in the cupboard half expecting her to walk through the door. I looked in the mirror for a second, I didn't even recognise myself anymore... I sighed deeply before going downstairs and sliding on my blazer before grabbing my bag and going out to the audi. I didn't speak throughout the whole journey to school, I was too wrapped up in my thoughts.

Just ignore them Poppy, it won't be as bad as you think! I lectured myself repeatedly but somehow I wasn't convinced. The awkward stares started before I even got out of the car and it wasn't even a few people it was everyone. It wasn't until I went inside that I realised why... They were everywhere... The walls, the lockers, the doors, notice boards, people's hands. Everywhere. I looked around horrified and ripped one of the pieces of paper off the wall.

**POPPY MASON - THE SCHOOL BIKE**

**CALL: 07763924618 FOR YOUR FREE QUOTE**

**PRICES NEVER EXCEED A FIVER!**

The background was a picture of me and Finn at that party that I'd thrown while Rachel was on holiday, only Finn had been cut off... That was my phone number! My phone beeped right on cue and I took it out of my pocket.

_+445233689143_

_Hey Poppy, How much for a quickie round the back of the bins?_

I threw my phone and it hurtled into the wall, breaking into pieces and clattering to the ground. I knew who'd done this... What was Amy's problem? She had Finn, what else did she want? I ran up the stairs screwing up the poster and dropping it as I ran, tears falling down my face even though I tried to stop them until I got somewhere quiet.

"Poppy wait!" Rachel called behind me

I didn't stop though and took a left down the corridor, eyes turning to stare and people sniggering wherever I turned. Lara was on the corridor talking to Nikki as I passed her office.

"Poppy are you alright?" She asked

I didn't answer and pushed through the middle of the pair and went into the toilet, locking myself in a cubicle and sinking down to the floor finally allowing the tears to escape.

(Nikki's POV)

Both Lara and I followed Poppy into the girls toilets, we'd taken as many posters down as we could but they just seemed to keep reappearing. We had to find out the source and I had my suspicions.

"Poppy?" Lara asked through the locked door "Are you going to come and talk to me?"

"Talk? Where has that ever got me?" She sobbed

"I know everything seems bad now but it'll get better" Lara tried to reason with her

"Yeah right! You keep saying that! But it just gets worse! I don't want this! Not anymore! I can't take it!"

"Poppy we can sort all this out. Just come out?" Lara asked

"Just go away..." Poppy sobbed

She turned to me quietly.

"Can you get Rachel?" She said quietly

I nodded and left the toilets making my way to her office, I didn't even make it there before she stopped me.

"Oh Nikki have you seen Poppy?" She asked

"Actually yeah I've been looking for you, she's a bit upset... Lara's with her, she's locked herself in the toilets. She doesn't want to come out, doesn't want to talk... Said she can't take it anymore"

"I had a feeling something like this would happen" She said

We both headed back to the girls toilets where Lara was having no success getting Poppy to come out.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

(Rachel's POV)

Once we finally got her to come out, Poppy volunteered to spent the rest of the day in the cooler... Not because she'd misbehaved but because it was quiet and away from everybody else. I'd told her again that she could go home but she didn't want to. I'd given Sharon a ring but she wasn't around so I'd left a message. Amy Porter was in school until the end of the day and then she was suspended for 3 days and she knew that if this continued she was out!

Poppy didn't say a single word on the way home, she just stared straight ahead ocasionally blinking but she didn't show any sign of emotion... Her face was just blank. When I parked up, the second the car stopped she was out. I followed her inside.

"I'm going to go for a bath..." She said

"Okay..." I replied

It been a hard day for her and she probably just wanted to relax and have 5 minutes to herself. Adam had beat us home and I went into the kitchen and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, sighing heavily. He came over and handed me a glass of red wine.

"Thanks" I said softly and he bent down to kiss me softly

"Hard day?" He asked

"You could say that. Adam I'm really worried about Poppy, I think those posters were just the cherry on the top" I told him

"Yeah I saw them, it's bloody out of order"

"I don't know what to do anymore... It's like she's given up" I said

In a way it upset me and in another way, I was angry. Not at Poppy but because I didn't know what to do.

"I'll make dinner and then we'll talk about it together" Adam suggested

I gave him a soft smile. He was right. Adam got to work cooking his family famous cottage pie and after about an hour it was ready.

"I'll get Poppy" I said, walking out into the hall. I stood at the bottom of the stairs "Poppy! Dinner!" I called

I waited a few seconds nothing, I climbed halfway up the stairs and stopped.

"Poppy!?" I called again

Still nothing. She probably had her headphones in or something but something just didn't feel right. And my bad feelings were always pretty right on, I just hoped this time they were wrong. I reached the bathroom door and knocked.

"Poppy!" I called, still no answer "Poppy open the door!"

I heard the crunch of paper under my foot and I bent down to pick up the folded piece of paper. One side of it had something written on it.

**Mum **

I unfolded the piece of A4 and started reading from the top.

**I know that this is going to hurt you and I'm so sorry for that. I wish there was a way to do this without hurting you. When I met you I thought you were just another interfering teacher who wanted to stick her nose in my business but you weren't. You took me in when you didn't have to and you looked after me and my baby sister. I'll never be able to repay you for that, I mean people like me don't end up with people like you in a house like this. It was a dream come true. But, Em was all I had before this and it doesn't seem right for me to be happy without her. I just can't take the pain anymore. Don't worry about me, I'm going to be with Em... I'll look after her I promise. Please, please don't blame yourself, I love you so much! I just can't do it anymore. Please tell dad and Lara I love them too... Look after yourself. Please don't hate me.**

**Love Poppy xxxxxxxxxx**

No. No. No. No. No. I banged on the door as loud as I could.

"POPPY OPEN THE DOOR!" I yelled

Still no answer.

"ADAM!" I screamed

Adam came running up the stairs.

"Rach what's wrong?" He asked frantic

"The door's locked we need to get in there now!"

I moved and he slammed into the door before moving back and doing it again. Nothing. He did it one final time... This time the door flung open. Poppy was laid on the floor her brown curls covering her face, I put my hand under her head lifting it.

"Poppy wake up!" I said shaking her gently "Poppy! Come on sweetheart!"

Adam pulled out his phone.

"Hello I need an ambulance" He said

This couldn't be happening, Adam met the ambulance and the paramedics rushed up to us as I cradled Poppy in my arms.

"I'm Dixie this is Jeff what's your name?" The female paramedic asked

"I'm Rachel... This is Poppy" I answered trying to keep it together

"Okay what happened?" Dixie asked

"I think she took these" I said holding out the empty brown painkiller bottle I'd found on the floor next to her

"Do you know how many she's had?"

"Not exactly the bottle was full... I-I don't know..."

There was an empty bottle of of vodka broken not far from her head... Adam pulled me away into his arms so I was out of the way, as I watched my only living daughter lay there lifelessly...

**A/N: Sad chapter... What did you think? Was it written okay? Please review. Thanks to everyone that reviews regularly! :) xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

(Adam's POV)

At the hospital they took Poppy straight through to resus. We were supposed to wait outside but before I could stop Rachel she followed Poppy through. We could barely see her because of the swarm of nurses and doctors.

"Poppy can you hear me?" Zoe asked

I looked at Rachel.

"Come on Rach you don't need to see this... Let's go ring Lara let her know what's going on?" I told her

"You go ring her, I'm not leaving Poppy" Rachel said

"We're not supposed to be in here, Come on?"

"No. I'm not going anywhere until I know that our daughter is okay. I'm not losing another child" Rachel insisted

Rachel wasn't going to budge but Lara needed to know, she cared about Poppy just as much as we did and she was practically family, she'd been there for Poppy throughout everything.

"I'll be back in a minute" I told Rachel

She didn't answer just watched on. I left resus and went outside standing to the side of the main entrance. I pulled out my phone dialling Lara's number.

"Hello?" She answered after the fourth ring

"Hi Lara its Adam sorry to interrupt your evening..."

"Its fine what's up?" Lara asked

"It's erm... It's Poppy, she's... She's taken an overdose..." I said, my voice barely able to get out the words

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know, we're at the hospital..."

I heard the jingling of keys and then a door closing.

"I'm leaving now I'll be there in 10 minutes" She said

I put the phone down and went back in to Rachel who was still watching. Her eyes had filled with tears and she was trying really hard to keep it together but she was struggling.

"Rach... Come on..." I said softly

"No I'm staying" Rachel insisted

I went to get a coffee and wait for Lara. I loved Poppy and I cared about her... Of course I did she was my little girl but standing in there crowding the doctors wasn't going to help anyone. Lara came rushing through the doors about 5 minutes later and she hugged me briefly before letting go.

"Any news?" She asked

I shook my head softly.

"Where's Rachel?"

"With Poppy, she won't leave her side" I explained

I sat back down and Lara sat beside me. She took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"It can't be easy for her after Emily" She said softly

"How did it get this far?" I said "Why didn't I see this coming?"

"This isn't your fault, I've known Poppy 7 years and she's really good at hiding how she feels..." Lara tried to reassure me but I was her dad, I was supposed to protect her!

(Rachel's POV)

When they'd finished working on her I was allowed to sit with her. The other two joined me once it was allowed. I held her hand softly, I was never letting her out of my sight again. Poppy's face was pale, the edges of her eyes were red and looked sore and the area around her eyes was grey... Her lips were a really pale pink and it just looked like all the colour had been washed out from her face. She had an oxygen mask on and her brunette curls lay on the pillow beside her head. There was an IV in her hand attached to a drip and another one in the crease of her elbow that they'd attached for blood tests. They'd sent off tests for liver and kidney function so it was just a case of waiting for her to wake up... If she did.

I sat there for a while just holding her hand and listening to the constant beep of the machine. It was annoying at first but then I reminded myself that that beep meant she was okay, then it was quite comforting. The doctor came over with Poppy's notes and spoke to the three of us.

"We've had Poppy's liver and kidney function tests back from the lab. It's not good news I'm afraid... Although her liver is functioning well her kidneys are failing..." Zoe said

"What does that mean?" I asked "Surgery?"

"She'll go on the transplant list and you're all welcome to get tested. But, I'm afraid long term dialysis might be a very possible outcome"

Dialysis... It took a few minutes for the words to sink in.

"I've arranged for the on call psychiatrist to come down and speak to Poppy when she's awake. Do you have any questions?" She asked

"How long will it take to do the tests?" I asked

"A couple of days, you'll also have to talk to a member of our transplant team. They'll be able to explain the risks in more detail and make sure you know exactly what's involved. You can then decide whether you want to do it?" Zoe said

"Whether I want to do it!?" I repeated stunned "Of course I do! She's my daughter!"

"It's alarming I know but you need to try and stay calm and I'll get some bloods sent off if that's what you want?"

"Yeah it is. I want testing" I insisted

"I do too" Lara said

"All of us do" Adam added

**A/N: So they all want to save her... Question is will Poppy hate them for it? I really hope I showed Rachel's pain and her motherly instincts the way I wanted. Will any of them be a match? Let me know what you thought, please review! :) xxxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Warning! Really sad chapter! I had to stop halfway through because I was crying my eyes out and I don't cry easily... This is the first chapter I've cried at so tissues at the ready!**

**CHAPTER 25**

(Poppy's POV)

I was sat in the warm sun, the grains of sand getting in between my toes and the waves rolled up the beach. I was wearing a white summer top and white shorts the same as Em who was building a sand castle not far from me. It was peaceful just the two of us... The beach went on for as far as I could see and it was beautiful.

"Look Poppy!" Em said cheerfully showing me her work of art

I stood, my feet sinking into the soft, warm sand with every step I took. When I reached Em I held her in my arms, I'd missed this so much. She had a rosy glow to her freckled cheeks and her hair flew slightly in the gentle breeze.

"I've missed you" I said softly

"I missed you too Popsicle" She grinned

For so long I'd wished I could just hear those words again, see her again and now I never wanted to let go. Tears ran down my cheeks slowly and Em looked at me.

"Why are you crying? Are you sad?" Emily asked

"No... I'm happy angel" I said stroking her hair gently

"You cry a lot don't you?" She asked

"Why do you say that?"

"I've seen you, you bring me pretty flowers and then you cry... So does Rachel" Em said

"I'm sorry... I just miss you. I love you so much" I told her tearfully

"I love you too" She said

"You have to go back..." Emily said

I shook my head softly "No" I said

"I need to show you something..." She said

Em pulled away and took my hand, she led me down the beach and then suddenly we were in hospital. I could see myself laid in bed, I looked terrible... Rachel was holding my hand sobbing, Adam was asleep in a chair beside her and Lara was asleep in another chair beside him.

"You have to go back, Rachel needs you... They all do..." Em said

She sounded so grown up... I wasn't use to be told what to do by my little sister.

"Can't you come with me?" I asked

"No... It doesn't work like that. I'm dead... I'm gone... You're not. You have a choice, you can go back and live... Or stay and die..."

After those words we were stood back on the beach. How did that even work? How did any of this work?

"I can't go... I can't lose you again..." I sobbed

"You won't. I can see you... Hear you... I'll always be with you..." Emily said

"Its not the same!" I cried "I can't hold you tight..."

"It doesn't matter... Rachel can't take losing you too, you have to look after her for me. She was good to us"

"I don't want to go... I miss you..."

"You have to... You have to move on... Live your life. I'll always be with you... I'll see you again one day, when the time is right. We'll all be together but for now you have to go and be happy..." Em said

"I can't be happy without you" I cried

"You can. Just remember I'm okay, I'm happy and I'll see you again one day..."

"Okay" I agreed "I just need 10 more minutes"

I laid down in the sand and Em curled into me, I held her so tight. It was such a horrible feeling knowing I was going to lose her again...

"Are you sure you're okay by yourself?" I asked "I can stay if you want..."

"I'm not alone... There's loads of other people... Kids, adults... You just can't see them yet because you're not fully here" she explained

I held her for as long as I could, the time seemed to fly by... It just wasn't long enough.

"It's time for you to go" Em said gently

The tears got worse.

"It's okay..." She soothed me

I held her tight for a second longer because releasing her.

"Tell Rachel that I love her and I'll see her again aswell" Em asked

"Course I will... I love you so much" I told her

"I love you too. Trust me... I'm always here" She said

I let go of her hand and walked into the see, when I was knee deep I turned to look at her. She was waving and smiling.

"I LOVE YOU!" I yelled back to the beach

"I love you too" she said again and then she faded away

I kept walking until the water was too deep...

Then I woke up back in hospital. My face was soaked with tears as I continued to sob. My body was too weak to move...

"Poppy?" Rachel asked

"Em said she loves you" I cried

**A/N: If there's any horrendous spelling mistakes it's because I couldn't see the screen properly through the tears. Oh god, I'm bawling my eyes out like an idiot! Um let me know what you thought? Reviews are really appreciated :) xxxxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

(Rachel's POV)

I wasn't sure if Poppy had dreamt Em or whether she was hallucinating for some reason, but for now I think she just needed me to believe her. She just looked so weak and exhausted... It was the first time I'd been to intensive care and I hoped it was the last. Poppy reached up slowly and moved the mask so she could speak.

"Mum..." She croaked

I moved closer to her, stroking her hair softly.

"Yes baby?" I answered

"I'm sorry..."

"Shh its okay that doesn't matter now, you just concentrate on getting better" I told her softly

"No...I need to say it now..." She croaked, even though she sounded like she needed the energy "I'm not crazy and I wasn't dreaming, I saw Em on a beach. She said... To tell you she loves you... And that... We'll all be together again one day..." She stopped to catch her breathe

"Sweetheart, you've been through a lot... Your mind is probably trying to protect you" I soothed

"I didn't dream it... She showed me, me and you... In the ED. You were crying... Holding my hand... Lara and Adam... Were asleep in chairs next to you"

She was right that was the night before last night, she'd been completely out of it there was no way she could of known that...

"Listen to me okay? I don't want you to worry about anything, I'm going to be here and we're going to get through this together okay? I'm going to fix everything angel" I told her

"Okay..." She agreed "I'm so, sorry"

"I'm going to go and get the doctor" I smiled kissing her head and leaving the room

(Poppy's POV)

I relaxed back against the bed and let the oxygen mask go back to its original position. Adam came rushing in.

"Great news I'm a match!" He said happily, then his face sunk "Poppy I didn't realise you were awake, I thought Rachel was here..."

"Match for what?" I asked

"Best wait for Rachel and the doctor to come back" Lara added

"Match for what?" I repeated

"The kidney transplant" Adam answered

"What kidney transplant?" I asked

"Let's just wait for your mum, she'll be able to explain it better..." Adam tried to get out of an explanation

I turned to Lara.

"You're a doctor... Tell me?" I asked her

Luckily for her she didn't have to because Rachel got back with the doctor just in time.

"Is someone going to tell me what this transplant thing is?" I asked, getting annoyed

"Hi Poppy I'm Dr Zoe Hanna, I've been treating you here" The doctor said "Because of the amount of substance that was absorbed into your bloodstream, you're kidneys are failing. The initial thing is to have those closest to you tested and as you know your dad is a match... Almost perfectly. So Adam is going to be admitted in the morning and we should get you into theatre about lunchtime"

"Tomorrow?" I asked "That soon?"

"Yeah, well the procedure has to be carried out sooner rather than later" Zoe replied

"Okay..." I agreed

"I'll get the consent forms and we can get them signed" Zoe said before leaving

"Can I minute alone with dad?" I asked

Rachel nodded and her and Lara went outside. Adam came closer and sat on the edge of the bed taking my hand.

"What's up princess?" He asked

"You don't have to do this... I wouldn't blame you... Its my own fault... I don't want you to feel... Like... You have to... Because I'm your daughter or... Because you think... Mum will be mad... Because I don't... Deserve it..." I said, I was exhausted and I think it was noticable in my voice

"I'm doing this because I love you. And I want you to get better. And when we get home we're going to lay on the sofa and watch Once Upon a Time while your mum runs round after us" He chuckled

I laughed but it was a bit feeble, I just didn't have the energy.

"You hate... Once Upon A Time" I told him

"I'm sure I'll cope" He smiled

"Are you scared?" I asked

"No..." He said gently "It'll just be like going to sleep and when you wake up you'll be better... What about you?"

"I'm scared..." I admitted

"You don't need to be, I'm going to be there when you go to sleep and I'll be there when you wake up... Now I know that's a scary thought, waking up to my ugly mug" He grinned "But your mum will be there too... And you know she likes to be in control, do you really think she'd let anything happen to you?"

"I guess not" I smiled gently

He hugged me gently.

"You should go home... Get some sleep? I'd tell mum too but I doubt she'd listen"

"Strong women... Your mum. She might just be strong enough for all of us"

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! Xxxxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

(Poppy's POV)

I'd had it explained to me over and over again but I couldn't stop myself worrying, It was 7:51am and I'd barely slept at all... Adam was having a laparoscopic surgery but they were going to cut me open, I was going to have two huge scars, one on each side of my torso. I felt sick and scared, a million worries were racing through my head... What if the anaesthetic didn't work properly and I woke up? What if they didn't give me enough? What if I could feel it?

Rachel had gone home with Adam after a lot of nagging and she was coming in around 8 because Adam had to be in for then. I felt weak and horrible, that mixed with the nerves just made the sick feeling ten times worse. A little after 8 Rachel and Adam came in.

"How you doing?" Adam asked

"Okay..." I said quietly

"Listen its going to be fine... No way am I missing a chance to have your mum running round after me" Adam grinned "Just wanted to see you were okay, better go check in to Le hotel de NHS"

I smiled gently. "Love you dad"

"Love you too princess, just think of all that popcorn and chocolate and tv... I'll see you later"

With that he left me alone with Rachel. Rachel sat down beside me. She bent down and pulled out a cuddly leopard, it was big... Not huge but big enough for me to cuddle at my age.

"What's this?" I asked

"I thought you'd need something to cuddle" Rachel answered, handing the leopard to me

"Thanks" I smiled

"Did you get much sleep?"

I shook my head softly.

"Are you scared?" Rachel asked

I didn't say anything just gave her a look and she moved to sit on the bed, pulling me into her chest.

"Everything is going to be okay, then we're going to start again, I'm going to be a proper mum to you..."

"-You are a proper mum!" I argued

"I mean it, we can't stay stuck in the past... I wish I could bring Emily back but I can't and neither can you. I can't live the rest of my life wondering if I'm going to lose you, All I want is for you to be safe and happy" Rachel said "I'm your mum I want to be the first person that you come to not the last... I love you to pieces and I know you're hurting, if I could take that pain away I would without a second thought... But all I can do is be here to cuddle you and listen"

"I love you too mum" I said quietly

"You say that now... Once you're back on your feet I'm going to be nagging you to do your homework and tidy your bedroom and pick your clothes up off the floor" Rachel chuckled

"I'll always love you and I look forward to it"

We talked for ages, it helped distract me from what was coming in the following hours. After 12 I was getting more agitated, Rachel tried her best to keep me distracted but my mind kept wandering. About 12:35 a nurse came in, he was a nice scottish guy and he was part of the transplant team but I'd only seen him a couple of times. He had a cotton wool balls, nail varnish remover and a clear plastic food bag.

"I'm afraid the jewellery and the nail polish has to go" He said sympathetically

I started taking out my earrings dropping them into the bag, then my tongue piercing and my belly button ring. Then my watch and sweat band, I took a minute staring at the tattoo on my wrist. Rachel put her hand on mine.

"I'll pay for you to have that removed or covered whichever you want..." She said softly

I gave her a small smile and continued taking all my jewellery off. Rachel did my nails for me, getting rid of my black nail varnish. Jonny gave the bag to Rachel and she put it in her handbag.

"You ready?" He asked

I looked at Rachel who smoothed my hair back and kisses my forehead.

"You'll be fine" She smiled

I turned back to Jonny and nodded softly. They took me down to the anaesthetics where Adam was waiting, he held my hand as I counted back and then it went black.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sorry this update is a bit late, my little kitty went missing so I was quite upset and didn't want to think about anything other than her. But, she's back home now safe and sound. :) xxxx**

**CHAPTER 28**

(Rachel's POV)

I was told an average of 3 hours for Poppy and Adam would be done a little sooner. I'd not slept too well last night and I think I'd had as much coffee as my body could take. They'd gone in about 1pm in the end and by 3 Adam was wheeled to ITU, looking dazed. They were going to put Poppy and Adam in the same room so I didn't have to run backwards and forwards.

"How's... Poppy?" Adam asked, drowsily

"No news yet, she's going to be a bit longer" I told him "How are you doing?"

"Better now I'm back with you..."

"Even after surgery your cheesy pickup lines are still alive" I chuckled

I bent down and kissed him softly.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Adam replied, he moved to kiss me again before wincing and falling back against his pillow

"Easy tiger there'll be plenty of time for that later" I smiled kissing his head softly

Adam fell asleep soon after he relaxed, he was still groggy and needed his rest. I sat there for a couple of hours just watching him sleep, he looked so peaceful. Jonny came in quietly and motioned for me to go outside. I went out, closing the door silently behind me.

"Is Poppy out yet?" I asked "Why's it taken so long?"

"They're just finishing up... We ran into an unexpected complication, hence the extra theatre time" Jonny said

"What? What complication? Is she okay?"

"We nearly lost her but we're confident she'll make a full recovery... Poppy's kidneys were a lot more damaged than we first suspected and I'm afraid we had to remove them" Jonny explained

"But she's okay?" I asked

"Yes, we'll bring her through in about 10 minutes once she's awake. Just thought you'd like to know" He smiled

"Thank you"

I went back to a sleeping Adam and waited... About 10/15 minutes later Poppy was wheeled in, she was propped up a bit and she had a mask on her face. Her eyes were closed even though she was awake and she was still quite drowsy. She didn't say anything just laid there, her eyes we're open now.

(Poppy's POV)

I laid as still as I could pain coursed through my body everytime I took a breathe let alone moved. I wasn't fully aware of what was going on around me, Rachel came closer so I could see her and gave me a soft reassuring smile.

"Is… dad okay?" I asked

"Your dad's fine. Don't worry about that now, just get some rest" she said softly

I didn't have the strength to argue with her and I must of fallen asleep because when I woke up I could here Adam and Rachel talking. I laid there for a bit with my eyes closed just listening to them.

"How's she doing?" Adam asked

"She's okay, think she's a bit sore" Rachel answered

"That's understandable... I've been thinking Rach, this has just made it more real for me... How much you both mean to me. I want to adopt Poppy..."

"You want to adopt your own daughter?" Rachel asked, confusion clear in her voice

"Yeah... On paper, Tom is her dad... And you've adopted her. So on paper, you're her mum. I know she's my daughter and she knows that... I just want it to be official" Adam explained

"Well it makes no difference to me, You're her dad no matter what"

Then I heard them kissing and I decided that it wasn't the right time to open my eyes. I was still drowsy and fell back asleep again. I was woken up again by voices different ones this time. I opened my eyes to see who it was, squinting against the light.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, how you feeling?" Mo asked

"Fine" I replied "What's going on?"

"Well if all goes well over night, we're going to discharge your dad in the morning... Providing he rests when he gets home" she said raising her eyebrows at him


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

(Poppy's POV)

I was woken up by Jonny who was doing my obs again... He scared me to death and because of my past experiences I would have probably flattened him if I hadn't forgotten about the whole kidney operation thing... I cried out in pain and fell back again my pillow holding my abdomen. Lara came closer to me.

"Hey take it easy" She said softly

I hadn't even noticed that Rachel was gone... I didn't sleep much after that and between the pain and the lack of sleep I was in a terrible mood. I definitely didn't want to speak to Sharon today. When Rachel came in to pick up Adam I just pretended to be asleep... I didn't want to bite her head off and I knew I'd end up doing that if I spoke to her.

"How's she doing?" Rachel asked Lara

Lara knew I was awake but she didn't say anything.

"She's okay" she replied simply

"Can you give her these? And tell her I'll be back once I've got Adam settled. So glad I got her phone insured..." Rachel said

When the coast was clear I opened my eyes and Lara handed me my post. My new phone.

(Rachel's POV)

Once I got Adam settled and made sure he had everything so he wouldn't have to move I grabbed my bag and went outside to my car. I opened the door and was about to get in when something stopped me.

"Excuse me!" A boy yelled running towards me, he stopped just in front of me panting heavily

"Can I help you?" I asked

"I'm looking for Poppy... Poppy Mills. She lives here doesn't she?" He asked

"She does yes. Why? Who are you?" I asked suspiciously

"I'm Jack... Jack Thornton. Poppy's my sister. My twin sister..."

I stood there silent for a minute, taking it all in. Poppy had never mentioned a brother let alone a twin. He had honey blonde hair that was gelled up in the middle with the sides shaved. His eyes were a piercing blue and he wore black skinny jeans, vans and a hoodie. As much as I tried to deny it, he was a spitting image of Poppy.

"I know it must be a shock but I just want to meet her... I got taken into care as a baby, I was adopted by the Thornton's and they're great they really are. But finding out I have a sister... It means everything, she's the only real family I have left. Please just let me see her?" He asked, he seemed genuine

"She's not here" I told him

"When will she be back?" Jack asked

"She's in hospital, she's not very well"

"Is she okay? What's wrong with her?"

"She's recovering from surgery... A kidney transplant. Actually I'm on my way to see her I need to get going-" I said

"Take me with you?" He pleaded "Please. I need to see her"

I sighed for a minute. "She's been through a lot. You upset her... And you're gone"

Jack nodded and climbed in the passenger side quickly. Poppy was going to flip... Especially after Em.

"I didn't catch your name?" Jack asked as I drove

"Rachel Mason" I replied

Waterloo road Rachel Mason?" He asked

"Yep"

"I've got a meeting with you next week... We just moved to Rochdale, I'm enrolling at Waterloo road"

(Poppy's POV)

Rachel finally got back after I'd got my phone all set up and added all my contacts, it'd helped keep me distracted for a bit. Rachel was acting weird, she came closer.

"Listen Poppy there's someone here to see you... I want you stay calm okay? Hear him out?" She said

What on earth was she talking about? I looked at Lara who's face mirrored my look of confusion. Rachel turned towards the door.

"You can come in" She said

A boy came in about my age... Blonde, good sense of style, blue eyes...

"Hiya Poppy" He said

"Hi..." I replied, politely unsure who he was and why he was here.

He looked at Rachel who nodded softly.

"I'm Jack, I'm your twin brother" He said

I didn't say anything for a minute not sure if he was serious... He must have been joking.

"Very good!" I said, I turned to Lara "Are you in on this?" I asked her "Who put you up to this? Dad?"

"Poppy its not a joke..." Rachel said

"Stop pissing about... Who are you?" I asked

"I'm your brother" Jack said

"I don't have a brother. Nevermind a twin" I told him

He pulled the dark blue backpack off his back and took out a pile of papers.

"I was born on the 7th of June 1998 at 10:38am, my birth mother is called Angela Jane Mills. My birth dad is called Adam Benjamin Fleet. I was born Jack Diesel Mills, because our mother thought designer brands made us sound posh... You were born Poppy Hollister Mills"

How could he know that? He gave me a pile of papers, his birth certificate and several photos of the two of us supposedly as babies...

**A/N: Review, Review, Review! :) xxxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30 **

(Poppy's POV)

I'd been talking to Jack a while now and although I wasn't completely convinced yet, me having a twin brother was becoming more of a possibilty. Rachel and Lara went to get a coffee to give us some space, which I appreciated. Jack was really nice and although I'd been too young to remember when we were split up, it felt like I'd found a new piece of me. Rachel was absolutely amazing and I loved her but Jack was my twin and it felt like he made me stronger. We'd only been talking a few hours but I felt like I knew him, I felt so comfortable around him and from what I could tell he felt the same.

He was going to come and meet Adam when I was back at home and he wanted me to come and meet his parents too. He told me about how he was joining Waterloo road and he was going to join the boys football team. I was glad we hadn't gotten round to having the conversation about how I got here, I didn't want him to find out and run a mile... We were interrupted by Dr Kozinsky.

"It's okay" Jack said "I need to get going anyway... You have my number"

He smiled before leaving me alone with Sharon. She sat down in a chair beside my bed.

"What happened?" She asked "You were doing so well, you were dealing with things. What went wrong?"

I shrugged not saying anything.

"Come on Poppy? If you don't tell me then we can't sort it out" She said

"I was just having a bad day..." I tried to fob her off

"I think there's more to it?" Sharon persisted "People who have a bad day, snap at people... They have a cry or sit down and put the world to rights. Feeling that the only option you have... The only escape you have is to take your own life, those feelings come from a lot deeper"

I looked away from her.

"Is that your clinical jugdement?" I asked, trying to hold back my tears

"It's what I know... I also know that those feelings don't just go away overnight" She said

I turned my head facing the other way as tears fell from my eyes.

"I'm right aren't I?... Otherwise you wouldn't be so upset..."

"I wish I could make it all go away... I've tried so hard and I feel... Terrible because Rachel loves me and so does Adam...But..." I said my voice breaking

"What do you want to go away Poppy?" Sharon asked in her strong american accent

"I just want the pain to stop. Everytime I wake up it's like there's a hole in my chest, like I can't breathe. Like there's a blackhole where my heart should be and its sucking all the happiness out of my life"

"A blackhole? That's an interesting choice of word" She commented

"I just want to be normal..." I said

"What's your idea of normal?"

"Not drugged up, not tearing chunks out of myself, having a family, having a childhood... Not being me"

"What would you like to happen now? How can we work to get you back to 'normal'?" She asked

I shrugged "All I know is I don't want to go back to the psych ward"

"Okay so outpatient... I can work with that. How about you see me every week? Unless you feel you need to see me more?"

"I don't know..."

"Come on Poppy you tell me?"

"Yeah whatever..."

"Okay we'll leave it at that for now but if you need to see me more just give me a ring" She said "What about medication? How do you feel about going back on that?"

I shrugged "I don't want to be drugged up so people can control me..."

"Nobody's trying to do that Poppy..."

"Really? What about the anti-psychotics? You just make me take them when I'm too hard to handle so you can push me in a corner!" I snapped

"That's not the point of the anti-psychotics, When you have an episode you're a lot more impulsive and when you're not thinking clearly you do things you wouldn't otherwise do, the anti-psychotics just help to stop that happening" Sharon explained

"I don't know anymore... I'm confused, I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed"

(Rachel's POV)

I went back to the table in the cafe after finishing my phone call, finally some good news in all this mess. I sat back down and picked up my coffee a huge smile spread across my face. Lara looked at me.

"What's got you so happy?" She asked

"Adam and I made an offer on a 7 bedroom house and we got it! That was the estate agent on the phone..." I beamed

"I bet Poppy's excited? New house, new room..." Lara said

"We haven't told her yet... I didn't want to get her hopes up"

"Rachel, you know Poppy... She won't thank you for keeping this for her"

"I know but this is for her, I... We want Poppy to have a family home, somewhere that when she's all grown up she can come back to for dinner or bring her kids home..."

"You need to tell her" Lara said

"I will... Just not yet"

"What about you? How do you feel about Jack?"

"I don't know... After Emily I can't stop her seeing him but I just don't want to see her get hurt again. I just wish I knew what was going on in her head... She just won't let me in"

"Poppy loves you and she trusts you, she's just not ready to completely let anyone in yet. But Rachel, she's been with you 10 months and look how far you've got with her... You have something with Poppy that no one else has, you're her mum" Lara said softly

**A/N: Hi guys, would really appreciate reviews, let me know what you thought and if you're still interested in this fic... The story will be taking a more upbeat outlook on the next few chapters, but if you have any ideas I'll consider anything. Sorry the updates I'm on my 4th week back at college and I've had 12 assignments to do at home... So I've tearing my hair out and stressing about uni, I've barely even had time to sleep. Hope you like it! Any feedback welcome as long as its no malicious. Thanks :) xxx**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Didn't get the last 13 reviews through email... :( Thought no one was reviewing! Damn blackberry! There's another one of my dreams in here... The one I had last night. Rebecca is my progress coach at college by the way. I know this updating really sucks, its hard for me to admit but you guys are so loyal and kind with your reviews that I don't want to just make up excuses, I could tell you I've been snowed under at college and I have in a way but the truth is I relapsed, its been bad and although Rebecca is helping me I just haven't been able to find the words... I still can't so if this chapter sucks I'm sorry...**

(Poppy's POV)

_I was stood in the middle of Huddersfield town centre, on a street where shops lined both sides of the street. Only it wasn't a street... It was college in the street. The shop I'd once recognised as Primark was now the office of my progress coach, Rebecca and I saw her talking to another tutor just inside the doorway. There was people all around me yet I didn't recognise any of them..._

_Rachel was quite far away... I walked up to Rebecca after she'd finished talking and come out of her office._

_"Can I talk to you?" I asked_

_"I'm finished for the day, I've got to go... We'll talk tomorrow..." She said_

_I just remembered feeling helpless, there was a statue which I climbed to get on to a wall that was quite high over a canal. There was just a metal railing between me and the dark water. I was terrified of heights and I was shaking. People were starting to look at me and gasp, I saw Rebecca's face... Somehow I think she was ready to talk now._

_"Poppy!" Rachel called and I looked behind me to see her down on the ground_

_I didn't say anything I was crying and shaking._

_"You don't have to do this..." She pleaded_

_I stared down into the black murky water below, the railing was shaky but I just assumed it would hold. I stood there, my knees quivering. As I clung to the railing, the huge lump of metal fell and I only let go in the nick of time. It made it so much more real and I froze. Then something happened and I found myself hurtling towards the water..._

I woke up in hospital, breathing heavily. I was alive! The first face I saw was Rachel, the same concern washed over her face as in my dream. She held my hand soothing me gently.

"Shh it was just a dream" She said softly

I looked at her meeting her eyes.

"Can we go home?" I asked

"I think we should wait to see what the doctors say" Rachel replied

"I can't win with you! Can I? I don't want to be at home, you want me there! If I want to go, you won't let me!" I snapped

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Don't be silly, of course I want you there. The doctors know what they're doing..."

"Oh please I'm not 5!"

"You need to understand how ill you are, this isn't just going to go away when you click your fingers... You have to give yourself time to heal"

"I don't want to run a fucking marathon! I just want to go home."

"Watch your language. I know you're bored and upset, Just calm down..." Rachel said

I took a deep breathe "I'm sorry..."

******** 2 days later ********

I was finally getting to go home today. I was on the mend and the pain was much easier to tolerate as long as I didn't make any sudden movements or twist too far. For the first time in 6 days I was needle and wire free and it felt great. All that was left was to wait for Rachel to bring me some clothes and sign some forms. I was so happy when she finally got here, I wanted to get out of here ASAP before they changed their minds...

Rachel had brought my leggings, a tshirt, my superdry hoodie and my white converse. She helped me get dressed and then bent down putting my socks on for me... I couldn't bend down yet, it hurt too much. Then she put my shoes on. It was like being a little kid again, she tied my laces...

"That's too tight!" I moaned

She undid them and tied them again.

"Too loose!" I moaned more

"Poppy I guarantee you your shoes are not going to fall off between here and the car" Rachel said in a motherly tone

Once things were sorted we started the drive home, everytime the car hit a bump in the road pain shot through my body and it was hard to hold back the tears. I opened the glove box in search of some music to distract myself but what I found was quite different. A piece of paper that had been printed from the website of an estate agent. Underneath the picture in big red bold letters was one word.

**SOLD**

"What's this?" I asked Rachel

Rachel glanced at the paper before turning back to the road.

"Well you were going to find out anyway, it's our new house" Rachel replied

"What!? Tell me you're joking?" I asked

"No I'm not, your dad and I wanted you to have a family home that you could remember and feel safe in"

"What? So we just forget Em and move on!? I don't want to move!" I told her

"Poppy... Listen to me. This is a chance for us to start over, wipe the slate clean" Rachel explained

"Yeah... Let's wipe the slate clean, you know forget Em! Cause she meant nothing!" I said angrily

"You know that's not what I meant... Don't get yourself worked up"

"I'm...not...moving. So if you're going, go! But I won't be coming with you..."

By this point we'd reached home and I climbed out of the car storming inside and up to my room. I curled up in bed after kicking my shoes off. I'd forgotten how comfortable my own bed could be, it was like a slice of heaven.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

(Rachel's POV)

Poppy disappeared up the stairs before I could say another word. I was going to follow her but I knew it'd end up in an argument and I didn't want to fall out with her at the moment. If I left her to calm down we could talk properly. I made my way into the living room where Adam was sat on the sofa, I slid my handbag down my arm and put it on the floor before sitting next to him.

"What's going on with Poppy?" Adam asked

"She doesn't want to move" I replied

"Rach, I thought we were going to tell her together?"

"She found the paperwork in the glove box" I sighed " I had no choice"

Adam pulled me into his side and held me there, rubbing my arm softly.

"She'll come round" Adam said before kissing my head softly

"Doubt it... She doesn't want to leave Em"

"Give her time..."

"Adam, we've sold this house we have to be out in 2 weeks!"

The letterbox clanged as the post was delivered and I stood up sighing and going to pick it up. There wasn't much, my bank statement, a couple of adverts and another letter for me. I turned over the letter running my finger under the flap of paper opening it. I pulled out the paper and unfolded it.

**Dear Miss Mason,**

**I am writing to tell you about the recent parole hearing of Thomas Kent, the panel heard from several sources on the subject and it has been decided that Mr Kent will be released on the 27th. If you have any questions regarding this please contact us on the details at the top of the page.**

**Regards**

**DI Manning**

"Rach? Rach?" Adam said knocking me out of my thoughts

"Sorry what?"

"Are you okay?" He asked

I handed him the letter and waited as he read through it.

"What do we do about it?" He asked "Do we tell her?"

"I don't know... I think we should wait until after we've moved and after she's better" I told him "Tom being released is a big thing for her and I just don't want her looking for revenge"

"Great! Another thing you weren't going to tell me!" Poppy's annoyed voice came from behind me

I turned to see her stood in the doorway.

"Poppy-"

"Piss off! I don't want to hear your excuses!" She said annoyed

"Hey! You don't speak to your mum like that!" Adam scolded

"Oh go and grow a set! You only ever speak when you're defending her!" Poppy yelled

"Poppy go to your room and think about what you've said" Adam told her

She stood there for a minute with her eyebrows raised.

"GO!" He yelled

Poppy froze for a minute before scarpering up the stairs.

(Poppy's POV)

I went up to my room and slammed the door wincing as the sudden movement sent another electric impulse of pain shooting through my body. I laid on my bed staring up at the ceiling. Parents suck! They claim they were trying to protect me but all they did was lie to me! At least when I was living by myself I knew what was going on, I hated being kept in the dark. I laid there for ages.

Rachel was right about one thing... I did want my revenge. Tom had caused me a lot of physical and mental pain through my life and somehow prison didn't seem like a good enough punishment, I wanted him to suffer in the dark, alone, scared... Like I had. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist coming after me and when he did I'd be ready... And he'd die. I spent the next few days gathering supplies as my body grew stronger.

Tom had been watching me, I'd seen him walking casually down the road. Watching me from a distance when I went out... Saturday morning when I woke up I got dressed in a black, short-sleeved, v-neck t-shirt and my dark green combat trousers, I pulled on my matt black doc martens and tucked my trousers into them before tying them tightly. I scraped my dark hair back into a ponytail and pulled on my black sweatbands. Today was the day...

I opened my backpack and shoved in some roped, cable ties, some old rags, a blind fold, some chains and a padlock just incase... Then I went over to my drawers and rifled around at the back until I found my black hand gun. I'd had it ages, to protect myself... I shoved it in the back of my trousers and pulled my tshirt over it. I had a couple of small knifes stored on me and I added more ammo and a crowbar to my bag before pulling on my black and pink superdry coat and slinging the bag over my shoulder.

I snuck downstairs and I'd nearly reached the door when Rachel's voice came from behind me.

"Where are you going?" She asked

I spun round clutching my phone in my hand and trying to act normal.

"I'm going out with Jack there's this adventure day down at Bramley woods, climbing trees and stuff..." I lied

"Oh right you never said anything" I could tell she was suspicious and I had to lie fast

"Well Jack text me last night and asked if I wanted to go, it was kind of last minute"

"Are you sure you're up to this?" She asked

"Yeah I feel great"

"Well I'll drive you..."

"No! No... I'm meeting Jack in town and we're going for coffee first" I told her

"Okay be careful, home for tea" Rachel said

"Yep" I said spinning round to the door

"Ah ah ah! Forgeting something?" She asked

I sighed turning round and moulding into her arms, in a tight hug.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

(Poppy's POV)

I walked down the street, I knew Tom was following me he couldn't resist it. I led him out to the woods, there was an old hideout there that I knew about. I was a little ahead of him and I hid behind the trunk of a huge tree. It wasn't long until he came into sight, I kept my back pressed against the bark of the tree. He came closer looking around, I stayed put with the crowbar ready in my hand. When Tom was in the perfect position I crept out and hit him round the head.

His body fell to the ground and I got to work securing his arms and legs with cable ties and gagging him. No one ever came through here except the ocasional dog walker but there was no way they'd find him. Tom was still out cold and I dragged him through the woods by his feet until I found it. I moved the old piece of sack covered in leaves and mud out of the way and pulled open the large metal doors. The dropped wasn't far and I pushed Tom down and jumped down after him, pulling the door shut behind me and bolting it from the inside.

The wind would soon cover it with leaves once again. I wrapped Tom's legs with chains and hoisted him up in the air on the old cattle hooks. I tried the switches and luckily for me the lights still worked, they were large and swung backwards and forwards enclosed in metal cages. It was a bonus I wasn't expecting. I could feel the adrenaline flowing and I felt unstoppable. I put my bag down and sat on the floor with my knees up and my back pressed against the wall. I held the gun in my hand waiting for him to wake up.

The first sign of movement I was on my feet, gun in hand. It took a little while but he opened his eyes looking stunned as he struggled against the cable ties. I couldn't help but smirk as that initial sense of panic set in. Revenge really was sweet and I'd been waiting so long for this. The blood dripped from the wound where I'd hit him and for the first time I saw that look in his eyes... Fear.

"It's not nice being on the other end is it?" I asked

I watched smirking as he screamed against the gags, but the noise came out muffled and he got more frustrated. I stroked his cheek with the front of the gun smiling.

"Don't worry... We're going to have some fun and the dehydration mixed with the blood loss and pain... You'll soon pass out. Then you'll drift in and out not knowing which is reality and eventually you'll die. Slowly and painfully..." I taunted

(Rachel's POV)

Poppy was lying... That I was certain of. I knew when she was lying... And Jack had gone to Whitby today with his parents to visit family. What I didn't know was why she was lying to me? Okay I was a little overprotective because she was still recovering but if she'd told me she wanted to go out with friends or something I'd have let her. I just had a bad feeling, Poppy only lied to me when she was in trouble...

I'd followed her as far as I could in the car without being seen, I'd parked up by a track... The same track that lead to the warehouse where Tom had taken Poppy and Em... She disappeared into the trees and I lost her. I hadn't told Adam, I didn't want him worrying when it could be nothing... I wandered around the woods for a couple of hours before it caught my eye. There was something in the leaves... Something that didn't belong there, as I moved closer I could see it more clearly. It was... A door. I bent down and tugged on the handle but it was locked.

As I straightened back up, my gaze drifted to the track and I noticed the old warehouses, they'd been here ages and I bet this door led to one of them. I made my way to the closest one. It was kind of dark and creepy but I pulled my phone out and dialled Poppy's number. I heard it ringing and moved quickly and quietly towards the sound before I was cut off. I stopped when I saw shadows on the floor and edged closer slowly. This was the place Tom had brought Poppy last time and now he'd been released... I just had a really bad feeling.

I kept my eyes forward as my suede boots crept closer. I was too busy concentrating on the shadows that I never noticed the metal pipe on the floor, I managed to avoid falling on my face but the echoing sound of the pipe rolling across the concrete. It was followed by the sound of a gun being fired close by.

"Come out! I want to see your eyes go dark when I blow your fucking brains out!" A voice yelled, it was an angry voice, but it sounded scared maybe even a little crazy

I walked out with my hand up cautiously only to stop a few steps away from the shooter. She stood her thin pale arm held the gun out in my direction. Poppy...

**A/N: Please review! xxx**


End file.
